My Random Questionnaire!
by The-KuroSeto-Luvr
Summary: This is a questionnaire like no other! I will take anyone and bring them to answer questions! I will answer questions too! You can dare them too. It'll make you laugh I hope  just send in reviews! I'll get to everyone's unless they're to disgusting..
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story! Invader Zim has been my latest obsession. My sister took me and her friend to Dorney Park Friday. In dis questionnaire I will bring anyone from any book, movie, tv show, etc.(as long as I know the show or whatever their from) but I will just start with Invader Zim characters.**

**SEND REVIEWS, I will get to everyone's not matter how stupid/weird/crazy they are. It may take awhile though.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing...though I wish I did. **

Me:Hi everybody! This is my weird questionnaire where I let anybody from anything come and answer questions and do dare. Did I mention the dares? Everybody loves dares! My name's Nicole but you can all me Nikkie, or pretty much anything. I also like the name Katrina(who is my imaginary(yes imaginary I's crazy) daughter), you can call me Andy, Andromeda, or Medsy. Yeah, I don't care.

Kat:Can I go wake up Gir yet?(She's a cute 5 year old, we'll both take dares and questions)

Me:Sure, honey(I'm very motherly and in my crazy a** imagination I'm 20, though I'm actually about 13). You can wake up anyone else too.

Kat:*Quietly walks over to where the characters are sitting* WAKE UP EVERYBODY! (She's very loud and like a hurricane, lol)(Let's say she's my sis so I don't upset the natural balance of the world)

GIR:*Jumps up and starts running*

ZIM:*Sits up* Calm down GIR! *Looks around* Where are we?

Me:My awesome room!(Not really, imagination...) It has everything, literally!

ZIM:*Sees the Tallests waking up* Why are we here pig-smelly?How did you get my Tallests here?

Me:My questionnaire, stupid. As for them, that is for me to know and for you to not find out.

Gaz:*Walks in* Dib did you take my soda?

Me:Yeah, Gaz! If you stay I'll let you play my... any game console I have!

Gaz:What do you have?*Peeks one eye open*

Me:Lots'a game consoles, every game console!

Gaz:Fine, I'll play the Wii.

Tallest Red:Why is ZIM chained up, and how old are you?

Me:Though I have a force field, I don't trust him. I'm 13, almost...

T.P.(Tallest Purple):How tall are you?

Me:Um... about 5'3. So taller than most of the aliens and humans in here.

Dib:*Waking up*What am I doing here?

Me:It's my questionnaire, where people send in questions and dares.

Dib: Sounds fun!* Sarcastically said*

Me:It will be, as long as it stays T rated!

Dib:Who would want to make it worse?

Me:There are some crazy fans in this world. I'm not one of them...I hope... Well this is enough for this chapter! Send in reviews! PLEASE *Does puppy dog eyes, which are very persuasive*

**Review please! IT"ll be funny, I promise, and I'll pull anyone here, ok? Please, please, please review! :) **

**PEACE~daughter-of-water-98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I's trying to update as quick as possible as long as I get reviews! OH! If you want to PM me and I'll put you in, like actually there, but you have to PM me first!**

**I own NOTHING!**

Me:Yayyy! A new chapter*Is sitting on my bed the Chucky movies are playing*

Dib:Why are we watching this?

Me:Would you rather watch The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley? (No offense to people who like the show! I like it too!)

Dib:No thanks!

T.R.:Aren't we supposed to be answering questions?

Me:What? Oh, yeah!*Turns off movie* This first one is from Invader jrek

**Invader jrek:**

**To Zim: would you kill Dib if you had to?**

ZIM:Of course I would! Why wouldn't the mighty ZIM kill the Dib-thing?

Dib:Hey, I could find a way to kill you too!

Me:Not here you two! After the questionnaire is over!

**Dare:Dib has to blast earth with a laser or he will have to admit he is crasy and has a big head. And yes I am evil.**

Me:Since I won't let the earth be blasted with a laser, Dib has to admit he has a big head and is crazy.

Dib:But I don't wanna.

Me:Too bad, or I will dip you in lava.

Dib:Okay. *Monotone*I have a big head and I'm very crazy.

Me:See that wasn't hard! *Spins in a circle* Where's Kat?

Kat:*Crawls out from under bed* I was here!

Me:Oh, thank gods. Dad and Judy(my step-mom) would've killed me if you were lost.

ZIM:Then we could leave!*Goes to pick up Kat*

Me:No, only I have the power to turn off the force field, you'd be stuck here forever!

ZIM:*sighs* Fine *Sits in my spinny chair*

Me:Another review! YAY this is from Nat Kicker of Shins

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**Oh, questionaires are fun. ^^**

**Now...I must tell you, I am feeling unimaginative and HYPER, so I shall do ONE dare. **

**EVERYONE WATCH DESANDNATE ON YOUTUBE.**

Me:Only one? Well at least there is another review. *Grabs laptop and searches for vid.* There's so many videos! *Randomly chooses*

We all watch.

Me:*Chuckling after the end* That was funny!

ZIM:*Blank faced* That was stupid, all he did was list things he hates. Why would some pig-smelly do that?

ME:ZIM, the whole pint of the video was to make people laugh. But you don't get that do you?

Dib:Hey whales aren't useless, we use their oil for a lot of things!

ZIM:Why should the almighty ZIM get that video?

Me:*Face-palms* I give. Though I agree with Dib, plus if whales weren't in the ocean krill would be over-populated and would give other creatures less room to live.

Dib:How'd you know that?

Me:I love science and the ocean, plus I have a lot of ocean books and one of them say that somewhere.

Dib:Oh.

Me:Is that really all of the reviews! Since people don't review, I suggest tellin people about the story! *Thinks* We could play a game!

Everyone:Why?

Me:There's nothing else to do! How about karaoke?

Everyone:Fine, it's probably better than any game you can think of.

Me:Hey! Actually, that's true. *Sinks in chair*

Dib:You sing first.

Me:Why, don't answer that. I'll sing Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry.

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque

There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a blacked-out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<strong><br>**  
>Damn<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Dib:That was good.

Me:*blushes* Thanks. It seems that no one will want to sing, so bye everyone. Review!

**Sorry it took forever, but only two people reviewed! Remember that I will bring in anyone, as long as I know them pretty well.**

**Peace! Love! Reviews! Soda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, new chappie! Are yous reviewing? I'm bored right now and had nothin better to do. Check out my other IZ story! It's called Sucked in IZ. Do the poll with it too if you check it out.**

** Well, on wit de story. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, you got that?**

Me:Yay, more reviews!. This first one is from Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Dare. Dib: Call nny from JTHM wacky. Nny gets HUNDREDS of weapons.**

Me:*Grabs walkie-talkie* We need Nny here. *Garbled speech from walkie-talkie* I don't care, just get him here! *More garbled speech* Yay, he's on his way! I'm glad I have the weapon room now.(Don't tell my parents)

Dib:Should I be afraid?

Me:Yes, you should be very afraid, and once you call him wacky, RUN. RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN DIB!

Nny:*Flies through window as if thrown. Glares out said window*

Me:*Trying to hid fangirl squeal. Fails epically*

Nny:What the f*** am I doing here? And who the he** are you?

Me:I'm Nikki, that's Dib*points to Dib*, ZIM, Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, Kat*who runs out screaming bloody murder*, GIR, Gaz, and this is my questionnaire. People can ask the characters questions and give them dares here. You were part of a dare.

Dib:*looks scared*

Me:Go on Dib! Wait, *opens weapon room door* Nny, take any weapon to kill Dib with.

Nny:Why? *though staring at a spork, walks in examining every weapon*

Me:You'll see. Go on Dib. Tell him, then run like he**!

Dib:*looks a bit freaked out, gulps, and stutters*

Me:Stop you're nervousness!

Dib:Nny? You're wacky. *Runs like he!*

Nny:*Grabs nearest weapon, which is a spork, and runs after Dib*

Me:I knew he was gonna grab the spork. Or a knife.

Kat:*Runs back in, hides under bed*

Nny:*stands in doorway, glaring at Dib* What did you call me? *holds up spork*

*for a bloody scene that I won't type, it has been cut out*

Dib:*falls on floor half-dead*

Me:*sighs, gets out healing gun, heals Dib*

Nny:*panting*Don't EVER call me wacky. *Glares at Dib, walks into kitchen*

**Dare. Dib: Fight an army of Daleks.**

Me:Sorry, but I have no idea of what Daleks are. Aliens, I'm guessing.

Dib:*sighs* Does this reviewer hate me?

Me:I don't know. Invader jrek, do yo hate Dib?

**Zim: Put an atomic bomb in dibs head. And detonate it.**

Me:Sorry no bombs in this story. I don't want to be killed, because I haven't finished my ship yet. Sorry.

**ZIM sing "When Your Evil" by Voltaire.**

Zim:Does Zim have to?

Me:Yeah, it's a dare!

Zim:Grrr

When the Devil is too busy  
>And Death's a bit too much<br>They call on me by name you see,  
>For my special touch.<br>To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
>To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize<br>But call me by any name  
>Any way it's all the same<p>

I'm the fly in your soup  
>I'm the pebble in your shoe<br>I'm the pea beneath your bed  
>I'm a bump on every head<br>I'm the peel on which you slip  
>I'm a pin in every hip<br>I'm the thorn in your side  
>Makes you wriggle and writhe<br>And it's so easy when you're evil  
>This is the life, you see<br>The Devil tips his hat to me  
>I do it all because I'm evil<br>And I do it all for free  
>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<p>

While there's children to make sad  
>While there's candy to be had<br>while there's pockets left to pick  
>While there's grannies to trip down the stairs<br>I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
>It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it<br>'Cause there's one born every minute

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
>And I promise on my damned soul<br>To do as I am told, Lord Beelxebub  
>Has never seen a soldier quite like me<br>Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
>I'm the shadows on the wall<br>I'm the monsters they become  
>I'm the nightmare in your skull<br>I'm a dagger in your back  
>An extra turn on the rack<br>I'm the quivering of your heart  
>A stabbing pain, a sudden start.<p>

And it's so easy when you're evil  
>This is the life, you see<br>The Devil tips his hat to me  
>I do it all because I'm evil<br>And I do it all for free  
>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<br>And I do it all for free  
>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<br>And I do it all for free  
>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<p>

It gets so lonley being evil  
>What I'd do to see a smile<br>Even for a little while  
>And no one loves you when you're evil<br>I'm lying though my teeth!  
>Your tears are all the company I need<p>

Me:Hmm... Seems to be a good song. I will listen to it later! Okay. Next is Nat Kicker of Shins!

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**:D**

**Sah-ree, I had no ideas that day!**

Me:It's alright, though I had the urge to watch more of those videos...

**Zim: You must play Nyan Cat for 12 hours. **

Zim:Zim demands to know what this Nyan Cat is! Tell Zim!

Me:Sheesh, I was going to. The Nyan Cat is a cat on the web that sings "nyan" and flies on the screen. I'll get it up. *Finds Nyan Cat on Youtube* Here it is.

Zim:*sits and watches it one time* That cat is sooo annoying!

T.R.:*whispering to T.P.* Like someone else we know.

Me:Hey you two are getting tortured next. Zim keep watching you still have a long while.

**Tallest: ...*is thinking. Smiles evilly* Read RaPR.**

Tallests:What's RaPr?

Me:I was afraid of this. It's Red and Purple romance, and it is soo disgusting.(no offense to people who like it) *Gets it on other computer* Read

Tallests:*Reads* EWWWWWWW!

**Dib: Sing Aliens Exist by Blink 182! :)**

Dib:Why? No, I know "It's a good song. You have to do the dare."

Hey mom there's something in the backroom  
>I hope it's not the creatures from above<br>You used to read me stories  
>As if my dreams were boring<br>We all know conspiracies are dumb

What if people knew that these were real (these were real)  
>I'd leave my closet door open all night<br>I know the CIA would say  
>What you hear is all hearsay<br>I wish someone would tell me what was right

Up all night long  
>And there's something very wrong<br>And I know it must be late  
>Been gone since yesterday<br>I'm not like you guys  
>I'm not like you<p>

I am still the skeptic yes you know me (yes you know me)  
>Been best friends and will be till we die (till we die)<br>I got an injection  
>Of of fear from the abduction<br>My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies

Alright...

Up all night long  
>And there's something very wrong<br>And I know it must be late  
>Been gone since yesterday<br>I'm not like you guys  
>I'm not like you<p>

Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation  
>Information, nice to know ya, paranoia<br>Where's my mother, biofather...

Up all night long  
>And there's something very wrong<br>And I know it must be late  
>Been gone since yesterday<br>I'm not like you guys...  
>Twelve majestic lies... <strong><br>**

Me:It's a good song, and that is NOT how I sound!

**Authoress: Ya didn't have to watch just one! *gives cookie***

Me:I know, but I didn't want to watch anymore. At the time. :) Thanks for da cookie! *takes cookie*

Everyone else:Oh no, don't let her have the cookie!

Me(Nikki):Hey, you don't control meh!

**Gaz: ...Destroy something (or someone...) painfully. With this toothbrush. *hands toothbrush***

Gaz:What can I destroy?*takes toothbrush*

Nikki:How about my old scrapbook, I hate it?*hands scrapbook*

Gaz:Okay. *takes book. goes to destroy it. throws scraps at us*

***Karl walks in*****  
><strong>

**Karl: What are you-**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Karl: D: *leaves very slowly***

Nikki:lol! You know that lol looks like a person with their hands up? Weird huh? No more reviews? Please tell people about dis. Review!

**Byeas! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYYYYYY! New chappie! I found something out this morning. I SUCK at cracking eggs, but make really good scrambled eggs! :) **

**I own nothing, xcept for ocs.**

Nikki:Any reviews yet?

Everyone else:NOOOOO!

Nikki:That means there is some! *searches for cards* Found 'em! :P First one's from Nat Kicker of Shins. Am I surprised? No, I'm not.

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**WHHHEEE!**

**I JUST HAD A BUNCH OF COOKIES! **

Nikki:Cookies! I had a ginger snap not to long ago.

**Karl: I advise all of you to find a safe room. **

**SHUT UP. *cough* Anyhow. *folds hands* **

**Red: Well. I am not pleased with you. In MY questionnaire, you won't tell us the thing you did, tricked us, and broke the window that has been broken 4 TIMES. Now. Since I feel the need to cause you pain, you must jump in boiling, parahna, meat, and electric eel invested water. For an hour. Hmph. **

Nikki:Good, he deserves it, cause I wanna know! And if I don't find out in two chapters Red will be begging for death. *chuckles evilly*

Red:*is afraid* Why do you even want to know?

Nikki:Cause, Purple told us! *gets walkie-talkie, no argument this time* *water falls next to Red* Get in or I will slowly lower you in, no I'm gonna do that anyway. *Hooks Red up and slowly lowers, chuckling evilly*

Red:*screaming*

Nikki:You should be screaming, cause those piranhas are hungry. *sets up timer for one hour, starts it* Your hour begins now.

**OHMAHGAWD. I FORGOT MY PENCIL AT THE WAREHOUSE. *leaves for 20 minutes and comes back***

**Purple: I made a discovery when I was at the warehouse. Purple. *smiles*. All the donuts seem to have gone missing. I wonder who could have done THAT. *glares*. So. Who did it, Purple? **

Purple:I-i have n-no idea who di-did that...

Nikki:That tells you who did it. *smirks* I love seein the Tallests in pain.

Zim:I don't! Why do you like it Nicole-monkey?

Nikki:One, do. Not. Call. Me. Nicole-monkey. Two, I don't like the Tallests, they're liars, they take over planets, and they hate us humans. Onto the review.

**Zim: *smiles evilly* Are you aware of a little thing called "ZaDR"? I, myself, find it revolting.****..**

Zim:*in a corner, hiding from Nikki* No, what is the thing hyumans call 'ZaDr'?

Nikki:Why, did you ask him that? *turns to Zim* It's a romance, between you and Dib. I don't like it either.

Zim and Dib:*start shouting, but I duct-tape them*

Nikki:Duct-tape is the greatest thing invented. Who agrees?

**Dib: Heeellllllloooo. I like you. No torture. *gives cupcake* **

Dib: Ooh, cupcake. (I untaped his mouth) *noms cupcake* Thanks.

**Karl: That...that was my cupcake. **

Nikki:Too bad, Karl!

**Do you really think I care, Karl? UGH. LOOKIT, YOU'VE GONE AND INTERUPTED ME. **

**Gir: Hiya! Have a pig. *hands one***

Gir:Ooooh! *takes piggy* Thanks yous! I loves you!

Nikki:Awwwwww! Can he get any cuter?

**Nikki: WHHEEEE! I REMEMBERED YOUR NAME THIS TIME! *cough*. I could force Lye to look at this! Lye has a knack for torture...*giggles*. Hmm...now...you must...hug Karl. *pushes him forward* **

Nikki:Uggh, I have to hug someone? Be glad I'm not in a bad mood yet. I'd be happier if it was raining. I wouldn't have to do candy runs with my step-mom, Judy. She owns candy machines. *Hugs Karl for two seconds, shoves him back*

**SEEYA NEXT CHAPTER! **

**(Or when you come back to my warehouse :) )**

Nikki:I will see you next chapter, and in your questionnaire! This next one is from Invader Jrek

**Invader Jrek**

**2 things. 1. YES I HATE DIB! HE IS A HORRID EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! HE ISN'T EVEN A TRUE HUMAN!**

Dib:Why do you hate me?

**2. search Daleks on YouTube**

Nikki:Okay. *searches, with raised eyebrow* Found one. *Watches* I don't really care for robots, sorry.

**To Nat Kicker Of Shins: WHAT! YOU HATE ZIM BUT NOT DIB! YOU WILL SUFFER! to the author: dare' DIB fight my OC Jrek. He is on the story The Rise Of Zim. Read it so you understand this guy and what he does. Jrek also gets A LOT of weapons.**

Nikki:I'll read it, then have Dib fight. :) *finds story, reads* I really lost my walkie-talkie? Good thin I have more. *gras other walkie-talkie* We now need Jrek here. NOW!

Jrek:*Crashes through wall*

Nikki:Uggh, now I have to fix the wall, maybe I should get a helper, assistant, or something like that. Jrek, you and Dib will fight!

Jrek:Ok. *arena magically appears*

*for reasons I know I will not write this part, sorry. Jrek grabbed a chainsaw and Dib had nothin is all I'm gonna say*

Nikki:Jrek won and now I have to resurrect Dib, fun. I will do that when Dib's needed. *chuckles*

**Also If DIB fights he should die. Or not. ( shrugs) I just want Dib to scream in terror and horror while fighting something. Also I was disappointed on how the nny dare ended.**

Nikki:Sorry, I's no good at writing violence, but I fixed it. Dib did scream, loudly. If you had heard me scream you woulda thought I was screaming, not Dib.

**Dare: DIB fight... MASTER CHEIF FROM HALO 3!**

Nikki:Sorry, I'm not a gamer, much*smirks*. But when I do play its usually GTA(Grand Theft Auto) or THUG(Tony Hawk's Underground).

**Also the bomb would NOT have killed you because it would bs in Dib's head. It would just kill Dib. And you could resserect him with your author powers.**

Nikki:Well, I didn't think of that. I can have Zim do that now.

Zim:Zim can put a bomb in the Dib's head?

Nikki:Sure, let me find one, I'm sure I have one. Don't ask, I like having weapons, they make me feel safe.

Everyone else:O.o

Nikki:*hands Zim bomb*

Zim:*put's into dead Dib's head*

Nikki:I have to make him live for this, should I? Yeah!

Everyone:*gets behind the shield I have up*

Nikki:Okay, Zim, whenever you're ready!

Zim: *smirks evilly, slowly pushes button. Dib's remains(I guess you could say) fly splattering blood*

Nikki:I should really get a helper, shouldn't I?

**Dare: Both tallest, have the Irken Empire fight The Covenant from the Halo series.**

Nikki:Like I said, I seriously could care less about most war games and the only time I ever did anything with Halo was when my brother got me to watch the game, and even then I was only there for a minute.  
>Has anyone heard of the card game called Magic:The Gathering? My sister took me to the mall yesterday but before that we went to a game store and got Magic cards. There was also comic books, I looked through them and only saw an EMPTY JTHM slot, I was really upset.<p>

Red:*still in the tank*

Nikki: Oh, I forgot about him didn't I? *timer goes off* Wow, good timing. I guess I have to get him out. *Slowly pulls Red out from tank* Is that all the reviews? *grabs bag of Mike&Ike's, starts noming* I think I should tell my friend Katie about this. I think she'd like to either help me torture you or review torture! I'll ask her on Facebook, yes I do have a Facebook, but only to talk to my friends! Bye, review! Tell people to!

GIR:Byess!

**Another chapter done, at 6:34 A.M. while eating Mike&Ike's! **

**Peace, love, reviews, Nutella! Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, more reviews! Okay, I got a helper, but no co-host. But, I's happy I got a helper. I guess my helper could be a co-host. She sure acts like one.**

**I own nothing, you got dat?**

Nikki:The first review is from Nat Kicker of Shins! YAY!

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**You are all very lucky. I've been listening to Gorillaz all morning, so**

**I've mellowed out a bit. **

**I just had the stupidist thought...**

**It was, "HEY! WHY DONT I GET PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY TO LOOK AT- wait. GOSH DARNIT."**

**Actually...that isn't a bad idea...**

Nikki:That is a good idea! Do it, please!

**I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC. **

**Uh...ZIM: Every single time that Nikki talks, you must say "I'm a pretty muffin!". **

Nikki:Oh, this'll be funny, and yes you have to Zim!

Zim:*sighs* I'm a pretty muffin.

Alicia:(She's my helper, and a friend of mine)*walks in door slowly, then runs over to me* Did I miss anything important?

Nikki:You read the story as I typed, well two of the chapters. And those were the ones with reviews!

Zim:I'm. A. Pretty. Muffin.

Alicia:He has to say that everytime you talk?

Nikki:Yeah, it's a dare from Nat Kicker of Shins.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

Alicia:* trying to not laugh* Ok, onto the review...

**Dib: MEH I'M ALL SAD CUZ THE SONG I'M LISTENING TO IS ALL SAD. So, what do ****I do? **

**I make you sing it, of course. Sing Revolving Doors by Gorillaz. (And I am well aware it's not that sad if you don't know what he's talking about)**

Dib:Another song? *Sighs*

Revolving doors what have I done  
>Someone on the TV attempting love<br>Revolving doors what will I become  
>A redneck song<p>

Paid up for seven  
>But he only got an eight now, now<br>I feel that I'm paused by all the pills  
>I see no wronging<p>

On a foggy day  
>Revolving doors in London to a foggy day in Boston<br>Revolving doors in London to a foggy day in Boston...  
>I sit in a diner<br>And the Beatles play

I'm paid up for a seven  
>But I only got s.o-eight oh now<p>

Revolving doors in London to a foggy day in Boston...  
>I feel that I'm paused by all the pills<br>I seem to run out here

Revolving doors  
>It's stormy on the eastern sea board<br>He got silver up his night

He paid up for three  
>But got only two<p>

Revolving doors in London to a foggy day in Boston  
>Revolving doors in London to a foggy day in Boston...<p>

Then he said  
>Seems I was born for this<br>Seems I was born to this  
>Revolving doors<br>Revolving doors

Nikki:As I was searching for lyrics I listened to the song and I liked it, but I remembered something from when I was younger. It was the video for the song Feel Good Inc. (do you know the song?) and the creatures, that's what I'll call them, in the video gave me nightmares and I barely slept for a week.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

Alicia:*starts laughing* Yes, you are, Zim.

**Red: Watching you in pain makes me feel all happeh... Wow. Your life is just pretty much spent with people threatening you, isn't it? WELL, GOOD. **

Red:It is, but why does it make you feel happy.

Nikki:I guess he's still upset about the piranhas.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin. Why won't you stop talking?

Nikki:Because I have to talk, it's my questionnaire.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin. *Grabs for duct-tape; misses*

Nikki:Oh no you don't. *grabs duct-tape; throws it in kitchen*

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

**Purple: Suuuure you didn't eat the donuts...SUUURE you didn't. *glare* OHMAGEE. I JUST REMEMBERED AN AMAZING DARE FOR SOME OTHER DARE THING. You, and Red, must sing If You Were Gay by Avenue Q. *slowly grins evilly* **

Purple:I didn't, i-it was Red who ate them! Wait what do we have to sing?

Red:I didn't eat them! If You Were Gay?

Nikki:Oh, I've seen this song on other questionnaires! It's funny, and you two are going to sing it! Red, you'll be Rod. Purple, you'll be Nicky.

Red:  
>Aah, an afternoon alone with<br>My favorite book, "Broadway  
>Musicals of the 1940s."<br>No roommate to bother me.  
>How could it get any better than this?<p>

Purple:  
>Oh,hi Rod!<p>

Red:Hi Nicky.

Purple:  
>Hey Rod, you'll never<br>Guess what happened to  
>Me on the subway this morning.<br>This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

Red:  
>That's very interesting.<p>

Purple:  
>He was being real friendly,<br>And I think he was coming on to me.  
>I think he might've thought I was gay!<p>

Red:  
>Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?<br>Why should I care?  
>I don't care.<br>What did you have for lunch today?

Purple:  
>Oh, you don't have to get<br>All defensive about it, Rod...

Red:  
>I'm NOT getting defensive!<br>What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
>I'm trying to read.<p>

Purple:  
>Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.<br>I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Red:  
>I don't want to talk about it,<br>Nicky! This conversation is over!

Purple:  
>Yeah, but...<p>

Red:  
>OVER!<p>

Purple:  
>Well, okay, but just so you know —<br>IF YOU WERE GAY  
>THAT'D BE OKAY.<br>I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
>I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.<br>BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
>IF IT WERE ME,<br>I WOULD FEEL FREE  
>TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY<br>(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Red:  
>Nicky, please!<br>I am trying to read...  
>What?<p>

Purple:  
>IF YOU WERE QUEER<p>

Red:  
>Ah, Nicky!<p>

Purple:  
>I'D STILL BE HERE,<p>

Red:  
>Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.<p>

Purple:  
>YEAR AFTER YEAR<p>

Red:  
>Nicky!<p>

Purple:  
>BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR<br>TO ME,

Red:  
>Argh!<p>

Purple:  
>AND I KNOW THAT YOU<p>

Red:  
>What?<p>

Purple:  
>WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,<p>

Red:  
>I would?<p>

Purple:  
>IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,<br>"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
>I'M GAY!"<br>(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
>I'M HAPPY<br>JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Red:  
>High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...<p>

Purple:  
>SO WHAT SHOULD IT<br>MATTER TO ME  
>WHAT YOU DO IN BED<br>WITH GUYS?

Red:  
>Nicky, that's GROSS!<p>

Purple:  
>No it's not!<br>IF YOU WERE GAY  
>I'D SHOUT HOORAY!<p>

Red:  
>I am not listening!<p>

Purple:  
>AND HERE I'D STAY,<p>

Red:  
>La la la la la!<p>

Purple:  
>BUT I WOULDN'T GET<br>IN YOUR WAY.

Red:  
>Aaaah!<p>

Purple:  
>YOU CAN COUNT ON ME<br>TO ALWAYS BE  
>BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,<br>TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
>YOU WERE JUST BORN<br>THAT WAY,  
>AND, AS THEY SAY,<br>IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
>YOU'RE GAY!<p>

Red:  
>BUT I'M NOT GAY!<p>

Purple:  
>If you were gay.<p>

Red:  
>Argh!<p>

Nikki and Alicia:*laughing*

Alicia:That was HILARIOUS!

Nikki:I know. I kept listening to the song as I was doing the lyrics.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin. That song was not funny at all.

**Nikki: THIS MAKES MEH SAD THAT THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ARE ME AND JREK. **

Nikki:It makes me sad too. :(

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

**Karl: Jrek and I. **

Alicia:Shush your grammar correcticallyness.

**SHUT UP GRAMMAR NAZI. Anyways! Welp. What could I POSSIBLY make you do? Hm...you may watch AmazingPhil videos on YouTube. VideoSSSSSSS. **

**It also makes meh sad that there were empty JtHM slots. THEY ARE NOT DOING THEIR JOB OF JOBNESS. **

Nikki:I was very sad when I saw that, but I got a new thing to do! Shuffle my Magic cards.

**Alrighty! I think I'm done! :) *hugs Dee* **

**Dee: *mouthing "Help me"* **

**Shut up.**

Nikki:I won't help the dough-boy, he's creepy to me...

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

Nikki:Ooh, 'nother review. Still listening to If You Were Gay, if you're wondering. This one's from Invader Jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Darn it. I didn't see JREK kill him. BUT I DID SEE DIB'S HEAD EXPLODE! Anywho dare: 1 Name from JTHM; Jimmy.**

Nikki:Sorry, but I'm no good with writing violence. Oh, that leads me to the question, WHERE the he** is Nny? Sorry for my cursing.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

Alicia:I'll go find him. *leaves*

*4 minutes later*

Alicia:*walks in dragging Nny, who's glaring at her*

Nny:What the FU** do you want?

Nikki:It's a dare.

Nny:What the he** is the dare?

Nikki:I suggest everyone run, *pauses giving them enough time to run* Jimmy. *runs very quickly into kitchen; bolts door* Who isn't in here? Red. Oh well.

Red:*pounding on door, trying to get in* Don't leave me out here with the Johnny-human!

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin. *goes to unbolt door*

Nikki: Don't if you open it we'll all be killed, but I can resurrect one person.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin. Fine.

Nikki:While Nny gets his anger out, I'll keep the review going.

Zim: I'm a pretty muffin.

**Note: Daleks aren't robots, there alien squid things in armor.**

Nikki:I didn't know that, but I don't really watch TV and movies anymore, so I wouldn't know.

**( see's Dib say why do you hate me? After I told him) AAAAGGGHHH! DIB ARE YOU AN IDIOT! I JUST TOLD YOU WHY! FOR BEING THE GREATEST MORON O**

**IN ALL ETERNITY YOU ARE GOING TO THE UNDER REALMS! ( Irken underworld. A persons soul is tortured and destroyed their and crushed by Shaddros the Irken god of terror, evil and death. In other words adios Dib. And good riddance.) oh and in case youre wondering why I said you're not a true human, it's because you and you're sister were made in test tubes. Your father tried to make you like him but failed. And failed projects must be got rid of. Bye Bye Dib.**

Nikki:I told him to say that. *smirks* I wanted to see what you would do. *chuckles* I'm sorry but I can't send Dib there, I would actually, but my teleporter isn't working.*glares at Zim*

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

Dib:How would you know that I was born in a test tube.

Nikki:Wait, I got it working. *sends Dib to Under Realms*

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin. Good, the Dib-thing is gone.

Nikki:For this chapter, I'll have to bring him back later. Other people will want to dare him.

**Question: could my OC Jrek be in your story.**

Nikki:Sorry, but no. I only take cartoon, movie, tv, or book characters.

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

Alicia:Yes, you are Zimmy. You're a very pretty muffin.

Zim:*glares*

Nikki:That's it? Well then. Good-bye. See you guys next chapter! :P

Alicia:Bye-bye! :D

Zim:I'm a pretty muffin.

Nikki&Alicia:*laughing*

**That's it. Review. This chapter is 2,250 something words!**

**Byes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I's trying to update as quick as possible as long as I get reviews! Sorry for the wait, but my sister, parents, and friends would NOT let me on the computer... **

**I own NOTHING!**

Alicia:*Runs in being chased by Nny* Help me! *hides*

Nikki:What'd you do this time. *groan*

Alicia:No idea!

Nikki:Ughhh. *throws collar on Nny; shocks*

Nny:*passes out*

Nikki:Oops... I'll wake him later. First review from Invader Lye

**Invader Lye**

**Nat sent me a PM saying I should read this. I did and... yeah. Um... Good job, I guess.**

Nikki:Thanks. I guess?

**Now... DARES!**

**Zim: You must hang from the rafters for the rest of the chapter. **

Zim:Zim will not hang from the rafters.

Nikki:Yes you will. *puts rope on Zim; hangs him from rafters***  
><strong>

**Dib: You're head's big, you can't deny it! (Well, technically you can, but that isn't the point.) Would you shrink your head if you could?**

Dib:My head is not big! See, I denied it.

Nikki:If you made your head smaller you'd probably get made fun of for a small head. Yes your head is big, in my drawings. See? *shows him drawings*

Dib:I'm not going to say anything.

Nikki:I know, I'm a horrible drawer.

Gir:No your not.

Nikki:Aww, thank you Gir.

**GIR: Have some potatoes.**

Gir:Oooh, potatoes! *leaves to do whatever with potatoes*

Nikki:Don't destroy my kitchen!

**Nikki: You have to say "I'm a pretty muffin" whenever ZIM talks. Very ironic, no?**

Nikki:That is ironic.. ****

**Anyway, that's about it. Bye!**

Zim:Get Zim down from up here!

Nikki:I'm a pretty muffin. No! Next review is from Nat Kicker of Shins.

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**I. WANT. FOOD. **

Nikki:So. Do. I.

**FFFUUU- WE NEED TO BUY GROCERIES.**

**Karl: *cough***

**Hm? Oh yeaaaaaaahh...**

**Red: PARAHNA! :D *throws one at face*  
><strong>

Nikki:Hey, where are they? I'll be right back.

Alicia:Okay. *is poking Nny*

Nikki:*goes to find the Tallests; finds them* Get out of my snack closet, I need the snacks in there! *yanks them out; throws piranha at Red* Hehe

Red:Get is off me! *sizzling*

Nikki:No, no one dare get it off!

**Purple: YOU, will carmellsdansen for twelve hours straight. To polka music. **

Purple:Carmellsdansen?

Nikki:It's a dance. *turns on polka music* Dance.

Purple*dances*

**ZIM: Lookit my Chucky doll! LOOK AT IT! :D What should I make you do...? UM...TALK TO KARL FOR TEN MINUTES. **

Zim:Zim does not want to look at a doll or talk to the Karl-human.

Nikki:I'm a pretty tall muffin. *chuckles* You have to, I'll let you down for the ten minutes.

Zim:Fine. *is let down; talks to Karl*

Nikki:I'm a pretty weird muffin. *hangs Zim back up*

Alicia:You are a pretty tall and weird muffin. *bursts out laughing* Nny is a pretty tall muffin, too.

Nikki:You better be glad you're my friend and Nny is passed out.

Alicia:O.O I'm starting to become scared of you.

Nikki:Good, cause I have a weapon closet.

**Karl: But I dun wanna!**

**TOO BAD.**

**Karl: *goes in emo corner***

**GIR: Dress up like the people in America's Next Top Model!  
><strong>

Gir:Yay! *puts on dress and heels; starts walking around; falls*

Nikki:Wow, this is weird. Am I asleep? *pinches self* Ow, nope.

**Dib: DEEEEEEB. Deeb. Dib. Ever heard of Left 4 Dead? YOU STARTLED THE WITCH. *is hoping epic scene ensues***

Dib:No, what is it?

Nikki:It's a game. It's a zombie game. There are four survivors and the infected people. You have to find your way around and stop the zombies. You can find a lot of weapons and chose from them. There are guns, swords, and a bunch of other weapons. My sister got an Xbox 360 and Left 4 Dead 2. She let me watch and it was sooo cool. She had another controller but it didn't connect to the Xbox. I probably could keep going, but I dun wanna.

Dib:Sounds weird.

Nikki:It's not. It's cool, right Nat?

**Nikki: MAH SISTER'S NAME IS NIKKI. *cough* Anyways. Yus, I have heard of Feel Good Inc. It's my favorite song at the moment U_U. AWWW...they made you scared? I like that video...Oh, and they're people, not creatures xD. They just look...odd. I would have a nerdgasm and tell you things about them, but I don't feel like making my review any more awkward than it needs to be. :) Um...this totally lost its point...YOU AND ALICIA MUST ASK A RANDOM PERSON, "Where is the unicorn government?".  
><strong>

Nikki:I was 8 or 9 at the time, I'm over it now. Hehe. Unicorn government. :3

Nikki and Alicia:Cool! *they walk up to a random person* Where is the unicorn government? Tell us!

Random person:*is weirded out* I have no idea what you're talking about. *leaves*

Nikki:That was funny!

*she and Alicia burst out laughing*

**G'BYE! *waves madly and falls over***

Gir:Bye bye!

**...ow.**

Nikki:Okay... last review! This is from Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**DIB any IZ fan knows that. Go invader ZIM wiki go to either Dib or Invader ZIM and read for a bit and you will see it. Also date: Dib fight an Alien Queen from Aliens. It wint kill you... It will just paralyze you so a facehugger will grab you. Everyone else: after Dib is done fighting watch AVP Requiem.**

Nikki:*gets IZ wiki on laptop* Read.

Dib:*Reads*

Nikki:You ask things that I have no idea what they are. Stop it! :( But we will watch it.

Everyone:*watches*

**Wait! Idea: how about Dib does all his dares in The Under Realm. It would be twice the hilarity!**

Nikki:Sorry, but bringing Dib back here broke my teleporter. Now I have to wait for a new one...

**Another idea! How about we get a certain demigod from a best selling book series in your story.**

Nikki:Oh, you mean Percy Jackson. Yeah, I'll get him here next chapter, because the walkie-talkie dude is on vacation...

Alicia:Aww, but I like W.T. Dude.

Nikki:Yes that is the only thing he allows us to call him, I know him though. He's a friend from i skool! He'll be back next chapter.

Alicia:Yay! :D

Nikki:We should dance!

Alicia:Yes, we should. *grabs laptop; puts on Tonight by Enrique Iglesias*

Nikki:Oh, I love this song! *dances randomly*

Gir: *shakes his little metal booty*

Nikki and Alicia: Aww, he's so cute! Bye, see ya next chapter! *keep dancing*

**YAY! New chapter done! Phew. Bye. review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muahahahaha! I'm feeling different today, so I want to write a long A/N. Okay? I have very mixed emotions that will randomly pop up today, I hate it. Why me?**

**Yeahh, now I don't want a long A/N. So, I own nothin'**

Nikki:Hey. I just ate a MiniWheat, it was two combined! Hehe.

Alicia:Hey! Was sup? Who put Owl City on? (We now play music)

Nikki:Me! Something wrong with that!

Alicia:Nooo. *goes to hide*

Nikki:Ugggh. Today will be no fun. I know it. First review from Invader jrek.

**Invadr jrek**

**OK I REALLY hope my date is something you'll get. Dib: Fight Kronos. **

Nikki:Oh yeah, I still have to get him here, don't I?

Alicia:Yes. We get to talk to W.T. Dude!

Nikki:Yeah, wait. Where is everyone? GET OUT HERE NOW, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!

Everyone else:O.O *runs out into open*

Nikki:Good. *gets out remote; turns on TV with other camera**screen shows a figure in shadows* Hey W.T. We need the PJO cast here.

W.T.: Okay*presses button*

PJO cast:*crash through ceiling, window, comes in door*

Nikki & Alicia:*fangirl squeal*

Percy:What are we doing here?

Alicia:*glomps Nico*

Nikki:You're here for my questionnaire. The girl hugging Nico is my friend Alicia. My name's Nicole, but call me Nikki. Now, where's Dib?

Dib:Should I be afraid?

Nikki:Maybe... Probably, he is the titan of time.

(Just so you know Kronos is in Luke's body right now)

*arena appears with Kronos in it. He has his scythe. He and Dib fight, he stops time around them, slices Dib*

Nikki:I hope you're satisfied with that fight.

**Zim sing "When Your Evil" By Voltaire.**

Nikki:I'm pretty sure you already made him sing this. *checks* Yes, yes you did.

Zim:Zim does not have to sing the stupid pig-smelly song?

Nikki:No you don't. Next is Nat Kicker of Shins.

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**I'm bored. **

**No epic intro today. **

Nikki:Aww, an epic intro would've made me feel less like crap.

Alicia:*pounding away at censoring machine with W.T. Dude* Hey, you said crap. It worked. *high-fives W.T.*

Nikki:Alicia... Why?

Alicia:I like to curse.

Nikki:Ughhh, I was starting to feel less like crap, which is why I'm doing this right now!

Alicia:Sorry. *backs into kitchen draging Nico along*

Percy:What's she going to do to Nico?

Nikki:Nothing bad, I hope. We're only in the 12-15 range. Nope, not telling my real age.

**Dib: Awww...your face didn't get clawed off...*sniff* LOOKIT! A DISTRACTION! *points and draws a smiley face on his forehead***

Dib:*looks at where Nat's pointing*

Nikki:Nice face. Thanks, that made me feel a little less like crap.

Dib:What?*grabs mirror* Oh. * desperately tries to get it off*

Nikki:*chuckling* That won't work. *changes song to I Want Candy Dead* Yay, I love this song.

**Zim: Ohai. *kicks in the shin* WHEEEE IVE LIVED UP TO MY NAME!**

Zim:Why did you kick Zim in the shin? *holds shin*

Nikki:*chuckles; singing along to song*

**Hm. You will sing...Goodnight Moon by Heyhihello! I have no idea. It's 11:23 at night and I don't know what else to do.**

Zim:Whatever.

Nikki:*whispering to Alicia* Did he give up on putting a fight?

Alicia:I thinks so.

Zim:

she said it's three AM  
>and everybody else is fast asleep in bed<br>and i can't seem to find the switch to turn the lights off  
>even though you need to fall asleep<p>

Goodnight moon  
>I'll close my eyes, okay, alright and say<br>Goodnight to the shadows on the wall  
>We're drifting through the empty streets with weightless feet<br>singing goodnight to the moon

i think you're cute when you are dreaming  
>all about the city lights around<br>and when you wake up after daybreak  
>so will everyone who lives in town<p>

they'll say, "did you see when Rocket Number Nine took to the open skies late last night?"  
>they'll say, "it flew beyond the atmosphere and took pictures of the brilliant northern lights!"<p>

Goodnight moon  
>I'll close my eyes, okay, alright and say<br>Goodnight to the shadows on the wall  
>We're drifting through the empty streets with weightless feet<br>singing goodnight to the moon

Turn around, you can turn the car around girl  
>because there's something that's caught my eye<br>and I've been writing it down, girl  
>in case you ever said goodbye<br>You'll have to wait and see  
>when you open your eyes wide<br>how does you feel  
>after a night long car ride?<p>

Goodnight, moon...

Nikki:Good song. *looks around* Where's Gaz?

Gaz:*in the shadows, playing her GS2* Here.

Nikki:Oh.

**Gaz: I don't think anyone has dared you yet...probably from fear. Well. I have no such fear. No video games for the rest of the chapter. **

Nikki:*takes games, consoles; puts them in locked weapon closet* You'll get them back next chapter.

Gaz:*clenches fists; punches wall*

Nikki:*sighs deeply*

**I don't CARE about the pain. **

**Red: BAD LLAMA. Foo. Eat this meat. **

Red:*is in Nikki's nightmare world*

Nikki:I have to get him out, don't I. *sigh* It makes me feel better to have Red in pain.

Alicia:What does this do? *holds up ray-gun*

Nikki:I'm not sure, aim it at Zim.

Zim:What?

Alicia:*aims and shoots at Zim*

Zim:*sighs, like in love; stares at Nikki*

Nikki:Oh, where'd you find that?

Alicia:The 'Don't Touch Room.'

Nikki:Alicia! When it says don't touch, Don't Touch!

Alicia:Sorry, I fix it. *sets to different; shoots Zim*

Zim:What happened to Zim?

Nikki:Nothing.

Red:Hey, I'm back. Why?

Nikki:Nat called you a llama and told you to eat the meat. So eat!

Red:*eats* It burns!

**Purple: *not impressed face* I dislike you. Watch SESAME STREET. SEEESSSAAMMEE. Or telletubbies. Whatever is worse.**

Nikki:How about both? *points to Purple* You must watch two shows, for little kids.

Purple:Why? No nevermind. It's a dare. *watches* What the? Those shows are soooo stu-

Alicia:*covers Purple's mouth with hand* We get it.

Nikki:Finally they get that they have to do this.

Alicia:Hey, where'd Nico go?

Nico:*is hiding in a closet*

Nikki:We'll find him later, onto the review.

**Alicia: How...how did you manage to get into the warehouse and...*facepalm; drags Nny back***

Alicia:Like I said, I don't know. I was running past there and said something about Nny. Good thing I run pretty fast and know hiding spots.

Nikki:I swear you could be either Dionysus or Hermes daughter.

Alicia:I know.

**Nikki: Left 4 Dead is AMAZING. *smiles evilly* You can torture Karl anyway you want to as my present!**

Nikki:I get to torture? *drags Karl to weapon room* (the rest you don't wanna know, but I kept him alive)

**Karl: SHMEHHEHHEH. **

**ALRIGHTY! BU-BYE!**

Gir:Byes!

Kat:Bye!

Nikki:*jumps* Where'd you come from?

Kat:I was here the whole time.

Nikki:Oh, byes.

Alicia:Bye.

Everyone else:Help!

Nikki&Alicia:Shut up!

**Meh, that's it, I guess. For now... :)**

**Byes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, just so yous know, I won't be able to write for a while. I'm going to Tennessee with my grandparents for a week starting tomorrow. Then I'm staying with them, though I'll come back and get my laptop so I can update. I won't be updating until at least the 24th, maybe. Just wanted to let you know. **

**I own nothing.**

Nikki:Yeah, I'll be gone for the next week or so. So I'm trying to update at least one chapter for every story. Don't think I'll be able to do that though. Today is my sister's b-day and we're going out tonight, then we leave tomorrow. So the first reviewer is Nat Kicker of Shins.

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**Karl: *rocking in fetal position on the floor* SHMEH.**

*smiling* You need to teach me how to do that...

DIBBEH: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *gives garlic bread* I MADE A LOT OF THIS TODAY! :D ERM...YOU SHALL...sing the Llama Song!

Nikki:I loves the Llama song!

Dib:What?

Nikki:This song. *shows*

Dib:Oh.

Here's a llama  
>There's a llama<br>and another little llama  
>Fuzzy Llama<br>Funny Llama  
>Llama Llama duck<p>

Llama llama  
>cheesecake llama<br>tablet, brick, potato, llama  
>llama llama mushroom llama<br>llama llama duck

I was once a tree house  
>I lived in a cake<br>but i never saw the way  
>the orange slayed the rake<br>I was only three years dead  
>but it told a tale<br>and now listen little child  
>to the safety rail<p>

Did you ever see a llama  
>kiss a llama<br>on the llama  
>llama's llama<br>tastes of llama  
>llama llama duck<p>

Half a llama  
>Twice a llama<br>not a llama  
>farmer llama<br>llama in a car  
>alarm a llama<br>llama duck

is that how its told now  
>is it oh so old<br>is it made of lemon juice  
>doorknob, ankle, cold<br>Now my song is getting thin  
>I've run out of luck<br>Time for me to retire now  
>and become a duck<p>

Nikki&Alicia:*laughs*

Everyone else:*jumps* When'd you get here?

Alicia:I've been here, you just didn't pay attention.

**Gir: I saw someone who looked like Ricky Simmons today. ouo HAVE A PLANT AND SOME TICKETS TO A DANE COOK SHOW.**

Gir:*takes* Its a pretty plant. I'm gonna name it Bob! *goes to Dane Cook show with Bob*

Nikki:Aww, I like Dane Cook.

Alicia:So do I. *whines*

**ZIMMEH: You are like, the best singer ever...srsly. YOU EVEN SANG HARDER BETTER FASTER STRONGER. Foo. Imma just make you sing EVERYDAY. Sing The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature ouo**

Zim:Zim is the best singer.

Ladies and gentlemen,  
>Boys and ghouls,<br>Step right up!  
>Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction<br>Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
>Your every wish is our command,<br>Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
>But I'm warning you, there's always a price -<p>

Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!

The dark carnival is in town,  
>You'd better be ready:<br>Just follow the parade  
>Of dancing skeletons;<br>Full of ghoulish delights  
>Around every corner -<br>Don't tell your parents you're here,  
>They will soon be mourners<p>

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<p>

I will be your ticket taker -  
>Come inside, it's a dream!<br>Enter the fun house of mirrors,  
>No one can hear you scream.<br>We can supply anything  
>That your heart desires,<br>But the consequences  
>Will surely be dire.<p>

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<p>

Come inside  
>For the ride,<br>Your deepest darkest fears

The best night  
>Of your life,<br>You're never leaving here

The unknown,  
>The unseen,<br>Is what you're gonna find

Witness this,  
>Witness that,<br>Until you lose your mind!

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<p>

Ladies and gentlemen,  
>Boys and ghouls,<br>Step right up!  
>Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction<br>Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!  
>Your every wish is our command,<br>Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
>But I'm warning you, there's always a price -<p>

Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!

The dark carnival is in town,  
>You'd better be ready:<br>Just follow the parade  
>Of dancing skeletons;<br>Full of ghoulish delights  
>Around every corner -<br>Don't tell your parents you're here,  
>They will soon be mourners<p>

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<p>

I will be your ticket taker -  
>Come inside, it's a dream!<br>Enter the fun house of mirrors,  
>No one can hear you scream.<br>We can supply anything  
>That your heart desires,<br>But the consequences  
>Will surely be dire.<p>

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<p>

Come inside  
>For the ride,<br>Your deepest darkest fears

The best night  
>Of your life,<br>You're never leaving here

The unknown,  
>The unseen,<br>Is what you're gonna find

Witness this,  
>Witness that,<br>Until you lose your mind!

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<p>

**Red: I really hate you. *gives Nikki raygun* USE THIS ON HIM. **

Nikki:Ooh. *takes gun* I'm gonna have fun shooting Red. *aims, shoots before he can notice*

Red:*yelp; falls over*

Nikki:He'll be revived later, if he's dead. If not we'll just wake him up.

Purple: But I hate you more. *pulls really hard on antennae*

Purple:Ow!*holds antenna*

**HEY, SHLOONKTAPOOXIUS SHOULD BE HERE. **

Nikki:He should!

Alicia:Can I call W.T. Dude? He's fun to talk to.

Nikki:*raises eyebrow, but nods*

Shloonktapooxius:*is thrown through window* What am I doin here?

Nikki:This is my questionnaire, one of my reviewers wanted you here.

Shloonk(it's easier to type than his full name):Oh.

**Nikki: Heyhihello sounds like Owl City. I have figured this out. YOUR CENSOR MACHINE IS BROKEN TOO? Those stupid, cheap, horrible censor machines...have some snapple. **

Nikki:It's broken 'cause of Alicia killing it.

Alicia:I did no such thing!

Nikki:Hmm... Sure you didn't.

**Alicia: Have you ever heard of... *whispers something in ear***

Alicia:Maybe.

AND WHEE I DONT KNOW ANYONE ELSE.

Karl: Eeeehhhhhhh...

Nikki:Yeah, but lots of other's do, if they'd read this...

Alicia:Hello? We're doing a questionnaire.

Nikki:Shush. The next reviewer is Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Dare of DOOM!: Dib fight Shaddros. If you want to know who that is go see lord dread ravens Questionare.**

Nikki:Fun. I read it, it's good.

Dib:Who?

Zim:An Irken god. How would the worm-baby know about him?

Nikki:I don't know. *calls W.T. Dude; gets Shaddros*

*I suck at writing violence, so this was cut out*

**Dare: Dib. Go JTHM on EVERYONE who has mocked you. You get UNLIMITED weapons that will self destruct on use and the ones who have mocked you get nothing.**

Dib:How do I go JTHM?

Nikki:Jthm is Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

Dib:Oh. *he goes to torture people, which is really just using and throwing weapons at them*

Nikki:Is that it?

Alicia:Guess so.

Nikki:Whatever, bye! See you whenever I get my laptop back.

**That's it for a while. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rawr! I'm backkkkkk. Review now! Gir's cuteness commands you. I went to the Tennessee Aquarium and it was soooo cool. So now that I'm back I will try to update my stories as fast as I can. **

**I own nothing!**

Nikki:Sooooo bored.

Alicia:You're bored? I was bored totally in the week you were gone.

Nikki:Well sorry I wanted to go to Tennessee!

Zim:Shut your mouth-holes, both of you.

Alicia&Nikki:*zip their lips*

Zim:Good.

Nikki:*looks ready to strangle him, rips up a piece of paper*

Zim:*is afraid*

Alicia:She can be almost as scary as Gaz sometimes.

Gaz:Really?

Nikki:Yeah, though it takes alot to make me like that, sometimes. Yeah, so review, you have proof I'm back.

**I'm back so review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, hello. Sorry, but the laptop of mine hated me since I updated last, it likes me now! I think...**

**Me no own de PJO series, de JTHM comics, or de IZ TV show...**

Nikki:Yeah, sorry about the wait...

Alicia:HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII peoples!

Nikki:*raises eyebrow, but does nothing else* Onto the reviews, first is from Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Dare: Zim and Dib. DO AN EPIC RAP BATTLE! ( Sorry I just saw every single one of those video's on YouTube.)**

Nikki:I don't really watch rap battles, so it will be cut out.

Zim&Dib:*rap battle*

Nikki:The winner is, eh, Zim.

Zim:*evil laugh* Yes, I the almighty ZIM wins! Bow down to your superior!

Everyone:*raises eyebrow, or whatever they do to show confusion, no bowing is done*****

**GIR: Here's a rubber piggy that's also a minigun. Every time you squeeze it, it shoots and makes a squeak sound.**

Gir:*takes piggy* YAYS! Is gunna go do stuff with my new piggy!

Nikki:*sighs* He's going to destroy something I know it!

**RED: I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL US YOUR SECRET!**

Nikki:Yes, I will more than murder you on Nat's questionnaire unless you tell us next chapter!

Red:Uhhh...*runs away in terror*

Nikki:*chuckles* Next is Nat Kicker of Fricking Shins

**Nat Kicker of Fricking Shins**

**EH HEH HEH I WENT TO CAMP DONT KILL ME.**

**I HAD 102 DA MESSAGES.**

**SORREH. **

Nikki:It's okay. If you don't mind me asking, what type of camp did you go to?****

**ZIM: ...uh...Slap someone's face. **

Zim:*chuckles, stalks over to Dib, slaps his face*

Dib:Owwww. *holds his face*****

**Dib: YOU HAVE ISSUES! :D *high fives***

Dib:What? *high fives back anyways* I don't have issues.

Alicia:Yes you do, dude.

Nikki:Don't deny the issues.

Alicia:You sound like a hippy.

Nikki:That's what I was going for. Duhhhh.

Dib:Why can't I deny the issues? Can I deny my big head?

Nikki&Alicia:Dude, you just admitted you have a big head! *burst out laughing, high five each other*

Dib:*pouts and slumps into a random chair*****

**Tak: Everyone hates you. You should die in a hole. *smiles***

Nikki:That's not true, there are few Tak fans out there. I, myself, don't mind her and think she's pretty cool, but sadly I am not truly a fan of her.

Tak:See people like me. *jumps into a hole for an hour; dies*

Nikki:*resurrects* This is getting kinda fun!****

**Red: I. KNOW. YOUR. SECRET. **

Red:*is still running, stops* What? How? Did Zim tell you?****

**Purple: LOOK, A FISH! *throws one at his face and makes him fall out the window***

Purple:*falls out window, into hedges, bounces from hedges into giant garage bin* Ahh! The fish was cold! EWWW! Am I sitting in garbage.

Alicia:*looks out window* Yes!

Nikki:Is the fish dead, 'cause if it's not, then Nat should be afraid.

Purple:It's dead! *gets out of garbage bin and runs inside with no garbage on him*

Nikki:Good. *crosses arms across chest*****

**Gir: Do you enjoy polka?**

Gir:I enjoy everything! *runs around screaming polka, tacos, and waffles*

Nikki:He's not gonna shut up. Wait. *thinks, stops Gir and hand him a waffle, a cupcake, and a taco*

Alicia:Wait, _everything?_

Nikki:Alicia! Keep it rated T! *pauses* I sadly see what you mean, though I doubt Gir likes _that._

Alicia:*chuckles* We are very perverted people, our table conversations are usually very disgusting...

Nikki:*laughs* We are actually the most perverted at our table, me coming in first with Alicia in close second. On with the review.

**Nikki and Alicia (I think that's her name...): DANE COOK! *pulls rope and thousands of tickets fall from the ceiling***

Nikki&Alicia:*squeal, takes everyone else along to Dane Cook show; come back* Hahaha! That was funny!****

**Karl: ...where...where did you GET all those?**

**To everyone else: HI! **

Everyone else:Hi. * meekly wave*****

**CAPS LOCK! *jumps through window***

NIKKI:CAPS LOCK IS FUNNNNNNNNNN!

ALICIA:IT IS!

Nikki:Bye now, see you next chapter!

**Yeah... Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Me own noting on here!**

Nikki:Hi reviewers!

Alicia:Hi.

Nikki:What's with you?

Alicia:You've been watching Glee without meh!

Nikki:I didn't know you liked Glee!

Alicia:You think Kendrah just randomly started watching Glee?

Nikki:I don't know... When I get the next dvd I will call you, okay?

Alicia:Sure! Yes, we're starting to become obsessed with Glee. I like Mike Chang!

Nikki:Yep, I like Puck, I'm happy as long as I can see Puck!

Alicia:Heh... Shall we read the reviews?

Nikki:Yeah, first is from Nat Kicker of Shins

**Nat Kicker of Shins**

**Hiya! I went to Indiana Dunes, Nikki. :)**

Nikki:Was it fun dere?

**Zim: FEAR MY BLUE PEN OF MISERY. *draws a smileyface on his forehead***

Zim:ZIM fears no pen! *finds something to scrub off the smiley*

Alicia:You're not even getting the smiley. *hands mirror*

Zim:*growls, but takes mirror*

**Dib: Eh heh heh. You can't deny your bigheadedness. SING SONGS. DONT CARE WHICH ONE.**

Dib:*sighs* MY. Head. Is. Not. Big!

Nikki:Yes it is. You said so in the last chapter!

Alicia:He should sing..*whispers in Nikki's ear*

Nikki:*laughs* Not, I'm not that mean. *thinks* I know! *shows Dib lyrics*

Dib:*sighs...again*

Hahahahahahahahaha,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good,  
>Feel good...<p>

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
>They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack<br>So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
>You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free<br>You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
>A melancholy town where we never smile.<br>And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
>My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..<p>

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
>Turn forever hand in hand<br>Take it all there on your stride  
>It is tinking, falling down<br>Love forever love is free  
>Let's turn forever you and me<br>Windmill, windmill for the land  
>Is everybody in?<p>

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
>Lining them up-a like ass cracks,<br>Lay these ponies at the track  
>Its my chocolate attack.<br>Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
>Care bear bumping in the heart of this here<br>Watch me as I gravitate  
>Hahahahahahaa.<br>Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
>This motown,<br>With yo sound  
>You're in the place<br>You gonna bite the dust  
>Can't fight with us<br>With yo sound  
>You kill the INC.<br>So don't stop, get it, get it  
>Until you're Jet Ahead.<br>Yo, watch the way I navigate  
>Hahahahahhaa<p>

Feel good, AHHHHahahahah [x4]

Don't stop, get it, get it  
>We are your captains in it<br>Steady,  
>Watch me navigate,<br>Ahahahahahhaa.  
>Don't stop, get it, get it<br>We are your captains in it  
>Steady, watch me navigate<br>Ahahahahahhaa.

Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
>Feel good...<p>

...Was there a point to that?

Nikki:Maybe...

**Tak: You now have the fear of long words. *nudges Nikki and Alicia***

Nikki:*chuckles*

Tak:Why did you chuckle?

Nikki&Alicia:Because,you now have , the fear of long words.

Nikki:I have a question about that. What smart-ass made that up?

Tak:A... a long word...*runs out screaming*

Alicia:When she comes back we should say all types of phobias, because most of them are long words!

Nikki:*nods; gets a list on the internet*

**Red: No, we- oh right. I have to keep that to my questionnaire, huh? Eh. YOU GET A CAT.**

Red:But I don't want a cat.

Nikki:I'll take it, my parents never really come in here anyway... I can sneak out and get kitty stuff. *glares at Alicia* I'm not naming it Whiskers.

Alicia:Aww. What about Aurora?

Nikki:Yesh! My kitty's name shall be Aurora! :D

Alicia:XD

Red:...Let's keep going...

Nikki:Oh, yeah! *facepalms*

**Purple: Why doesn't your armor crush your organs?**

Purple:Because.. it doesn't...

Nikki:*sighs; searches; closes laptop blank faced* How can I find nothing about the Tallests armor?

Alicia:No idea...

**Nikki: IT WAS A DEAD FISH. I need to update my questionnaire. Feel free to slap me for my lateness.**

Nikki:Good. I don't like to slap actual people.

Alicia:I will.

Nikki:Alicia...

Alicia:*backs down; pouting*

**Alicia: YOU GET A PUPPY.**

Alicia:Why you giving so many animals? Teh puppy's cute though!

Nikki:How 'bout Sophie?

Alicia:Yes, she will be a living memory of your cousins dog.

Nikki:Yeah, my cousins dog died, she was a three year old Mini Dachshund. :(

Alicia:Sophie was a good dog who will be missed dearly.

Nikki:*nods*

Alicia:She looks like her in her puppy stage. Did you clone her cousins dog? O.O

Nikki:I doubt. Let's keep going, kay?

**Everyone else: MAKE A SCULPTURE OF NYAN CAT USING THESE COOKIES.**

Everyone but Alicia&Nikki:How do we do that?

Nikki:Like this. *shows how to make a cookie sculpture*

Everyone: *makes cookie sculpture*

Alicia:*is staring at in awe* It looks just like Nyan Cat.

Nikki:I know... The next reviewer is Invader Shade. A new reviewer! YAY!

**Invader Shade**

**DIB U SUCK! therefore,i want to see u MENTALLY die.**

Dib:How does someone mentally die?

Nikki:*shrugs, mentally kills him*

Dib:*mentally dies, since I don't know how to mentally die*

Nikki:*mentally resurrects; shrugs*

**MUHAHAHAHA! as funny as him dieing from...well what u guys did to him, is i want to see him be TOURTURED! so Gaz, Zim u both hate him, correct?**

Zim&Gaz:Yes..

Nikki:You could never fully hate your brother, could you?

Gaz:Yes, I could.

Nikki:Okay then.

**well then...kiss... that is my dare!**

Zim&Gaz:What! I'm/Zim is not kissing him/her!

Alicia:*mumbles to Nikki*

Nikki:*mumbles back, they both nod* Ready...go. *grabs onto Zim's shoulders*

Zim:Zim demands you to let go of him!

Alicia:*grabs Gaz's shoulders*

Gaz:*glares at nothing*

Nikki:No, I'm taller and stronger than you Zim!

Zim:*growls, but stops struggling*

Alicia&Nikki:*push Zim and Gaz into a kiss*

Dib:Eww. I never thought I'd ever see that, now I'm scarred for life. *goes to puke somewhere*

Alicia:*laughs*

Gaz:*is ready to strangle Alicia* Why?

Nikki:It was a dare and you two would never kiss on your own.

Gaz:*growls* That is true. I must now find a way to get the aliens taste from my lips.

Zim:Zim must also get the Dibsister's taste from my mouth.

Nikki: Onto the review...

**seriously his worst enmy and his sister...KISSING...MUHAHAHAHA!**

**p.s!i am spooky, yes?**

Nikki&Alicia:Not really, I've seen spookier.

Nikki:Next is from Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**to Nat Kicker of Fricking Shins: WHAT IS REDS SECRET!**

Nikki:I wonder that too. Though she technically answered that she, hopefully, will answer that sooner or later n her questionnaire.

**to daughter-of-water-98: Dare: Zim fight my OC and your brother Jrek. daughter-of-water-98 i would advise reading Irken Rebels by KotaWingz to find out who that is if you don't know who it is.**

Nikki:Okay. *looks at iPod* Seriously E.T. my iPod is so freaky... *goes off to read story*

*like I've said before no good with violence, so they fight and Jrek wins*

Nikki, that's it. Wow, less than four days 'till my birthday and nothing planned, at all. I don't even know if we're celebrating it this year.

Tak:*walks in*

Nikki:I think it might be because my step-mom has triskaidekaphobia.

Alicia:We're doing number phobias now, I wonder what it would be like to have hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia.

Nikki:How did you say that? I know Tyson doesn't have arachibutyrophobia.

Alicia:Zim might have Athazagoraphobia.

Zim:Zim has no phobia! *looks at list* Chronomentrophobia, Consecotaleophobia, Defecaloesiophobia.

Red:Didaskaleinophobia, Hellenologophobia,-

Nikki:Stop with the phobias, and someone grab Tak. I have the ultimate word.

Alicia:*grabs Tak*

Nikki:*takes deep breath*

Ornicopythe bibliopsychocrystarro scioaerogenethlio meteoroaustrohiero anthropoichthy opyrosiderochpnomyo alectryoopiobotano pegobydrorhabdocrithoaleu roalphitohalomolybdoclero beloaxinocoscinodacty liogeolithopessopsepho catoptrotephraoneiro chiroonychodactyloarith stichooxogeloscogastrogyro cerobletonooenosapulinaiac

Everyone else except Tak:*stares at in awe*

Tak:*runs out screaming bloody murder*

Alicia:How...how do you know that word?

Nikki:Ripley's Believe it or not Special Edition 2007. It's a real book, google it! :P

Alicia:I think Tak's brain exploded!

Nikki:Well then, goodbye.

Everyone:Goodbye!

**Yes, it is a real book, I have it, and that is a real word from the Middle Ages used to describe someone who can predict the future. You learn something new everyday. If you wanna know the phobias look up The Phobia List. Though take out the spaces, it's the only way it would work for meh. :P**

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! School started, it's very lovely(yeah right!) and we're learning about stuff. Yeah. Hehe onto the story. I owns nothin!**

Nikki:*starts blasting iPod music* Oh, I love this song! Yellow!*waves to camera!

Alicia:BLUE!

Nikki:Purple & black. Nyah!

Alicia:Neon green, pink, purple, blue, & orange! Boyah!

Red:Aren't we supposed to be answering questions?

Nikki:Oh yeah! First is Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Ultimate dare time! To Dib: You must fight the 3 Irken gods, Shaddros, the death god, Warken, The War god and Mechalos, The machine goddess.**

Nikki:Go fight them Dib.

Dib:*fights them, loses*

Alicia:He would lose, and die.*evil face*

Nikki:Hmmm.

**To Tak: I have the feeling that i will regret this but you must go on a date with Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth:*is calmly reading, then goes into a state of madness*

Nikki:*gives book back* Calm, Annabeth, Percy's still you're boyfriend right?

Annabeth:*nods*

Nikki:Good, it's only one date anyway. *grabs Tak* You're wearing a dress!

Aphrodite:Can I pick the dress?

Nikki:Fine. *hands Percy tux* Go put this on. *shoves in closet*

Percy:*walks out looking at tux* Lovely coloring.

Nikki:Don't blame me! Dite(Aphrodite) picked it out. Now go. *shoves both in a limo*

**Also Gaz did you know that your a demigod of Hades?**

Gaz:Who is Hades?

Nikki:He's the god of the Underworld! That explains so much. I knew it!

Alicia:Me too.

Nico:Another sibling? *notices Alicia* OH SHIT!

Nikki:Fuck, didn't get it fixed. Oh well. Next is Invader Shade

**Invader Shade**

**i LOVE how my dare turned out! well done! and mentally dieing is where an act or image scars a person. (as you did to dib,once again well done) **

Nikki:Oh, thanks. That's what I thought it was.

**however this act or image can keep returning to the persons thoughts ALOT and in some cases force them to commit suicide, or go insane and then commit suicide. but OTHER things can happen as well...things that should NEVER be mentioned in person, writing,or thought,...ANYWAY lets continue *gives both cookies for scarring dib and for being honest about my lack of spookyness***

Nikki:Yay! Cookies. *walks around* Want some, well you ain't gettin' any! 'Xcpt for Alicia. *gives half* Cause she's awesome! XD

*song changes*

Alicia:Love this song! *starts jammin' out*

**Gaz: sing "Potential Breakup Song" by Ally and Aj.**

Gaz:No.

Nikki:Yes. I'll let you leave for the rest of the chapter.

Gaz:FINE!

It took too long  
>It took too long<br>It took to long for you to call back  
>And normally I would just forget that<br>Except for the fact it was my birthday  
>My stupid birthday<p>

I played along  
>I played along<br>I played along  
>rolled right off my back<br>But obviously my armor was cracked  
>What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?<br>Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
>What he has until she leaves<br>Don't let me go  
>Cause without me, you know you're lost<br>Wise up now or pay the cost  
>Soon you will know<p>

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>Winnin' me<br>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin' to me<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>living for me<p>

This is the potential breakup song  
>Our album needs just one<br>Oh baby please  
>Please tell me<p>

We got along  
>We got along<br>We got along until you did that  
>Now all I want is just my stuff back<br>Do you get that?  
>Let me repeat that<br>I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
>I don't care just drop it off<br>I won't be home  
>Cause without me, you know you're lost<br>Minus you I'm better off  
>Soon you will know<p>

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>Winnin' me<br>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin' to me<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>living for me<p>

You can try, you can try  
>You know I know it'd be a lie<br>Without me you're gonna die  
>So you better think clearly, clearly<br>Before you nearly, nearly  
>Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly<br>C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>Livin' with me<br>You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
>Winnin' me<br>You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
>Gettin' to me<br>You're not livin' till you're livin'  
>living for me<p>

This is the potential breakup song  
>Our album needs just one<br>Oh baby please  
>Please tell me<p>

This is the potential make-up song  
>please just admit you're wrong<br>Which will it be?  
>Which will it be?<p>

*growls; leaves after punching a wall*

**Zim: *gives AK-47* Go nuts.**

Nikki:Oh no! Why? *looks at next review; chuckles*

Zim:What is an AK-47?

Nikki:A type of gun.

Zim:*takes happily; tries to figure out how to shoot it; gives up stomps on gun*

Nikki:Okay then. Some more from Invader Shade.

**ok HAD to post another dare! ok nikkie i dare you to show everyone these pics**

http: /browse. deviantart. com/? qh=§ion= &global= 1&q= noir+dib #/d3nka35

http:/ browse .deviantart .com/?qh= §ion=& global=1 &q=noir +dib#/d3dxuc4

http: .com/art /Noir- The-Tallest -244799335

**LOL! i wanna see how many people barf!**

Nikki:I looked at these. (insert perverted smile) Grab a bucket.

Everyone other than Alicia&Nikki:*grabs bucket*

Dib:*looks at Zim & Tallest pics, barfs*

Nikki:1

Zim*looks at Tallest and Dib pics, barfs*

Alicia:2

Tallest*look at all three pics, barf*

Nikki:3&4 Gaz isn't here, she'd super barf, I know it.

Alicia:Wouldn't that count as two then?

Nikki:*nods* But she isn't here. You PJO people don't have to look.

PJO people:*nod*

Alicia:The JTHM people too. Don't want Squee to be traumatized. *resumes drooling over Dib picture*

Squee:*eyes widen*

Nikki:*drools over Zimmy picture; closes pages*

Alicia:Hey! I wasn't done drooling!

Nikki:To bad, that's it.

Everyone:BYE!

Nikki&Alicia:BYE! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**I hate this computer sometimes. I saved the questionnaire chappie last night. Now it's gone. :( It was awesome too.**

Nikki:Hey.

Alicia:HEY!

Nikki:*stares at Alicia strangely* First review is Nay Kicker of Shins

**Nay Kicker of Shins**

**AH I FORGOT TO REVIEW. *hyperventillates***

Nikki&Alicia:That's ok.****

**SO UH, TO MAKE UP FOR IT, EVERYONE HAVE A MUFFIN. **

Everyone:Ooo, muffin. *noms their muffin*****

**Okay, so...one dare, since I should be sleeping and can't stay on for long. xD**

**Zim, take this spaghetti canon, and use it in any way you need to to destroy all of the Evil flying bunnies coming straight for your head.**

**...Gir can help too. **

Gir:Oh, I know how to do this. *goes up to spaghetti cannon and destroys the bunnies*

Everyone else:*stares at in awe*

Nikki:Asking the silent question, how did you do that?

Gir:I dunno.

Alicia:Of course.

**BYE GUYS.**

Nikki:Next is Invader Shade

**Invader Shade**

***facepalms***

Nikki:I know. That's what I was gonna do, but I didn't. I will now. *super-facepalms for Zim* He is an idiot.

** zim your an idiot...however according to the images shown your a sexy idiot!**

Alicia:Hey! What about Dib?

Aphrodite:Awwww! You sooo have a crush on Dib!

Alicia:No I don't. *tapes Aphrodite's mouth before she can say anything*

Nikki:Sureee you don't.

Alicia:I don't!

Dib:Can we argue about who likes who later? Please continue with the review!

Nikki:Ok.

**and BWAHAHAH i KNEW gaz would superbarf LOL! ok EPIC DARE red, purple...tell zim the truth, about EVERYTHING.**

Zim:Truth about what?

Purple&Red:*start to say something*

Nikki:No, there's more!

**zim, as soon as you find out you shall recieve the powers of NNY and a SUPER SPORK! **

Zim:A spork?

Nikki:The spoon and fork combined. *shows Zim spork*

Zim:Oh.

Nikki:Now you can tell him! XD

Purple:But we don't wanna...

Alicia:To bad! :p

Red:Fine... Zim. You're mission is a lie. We just wanted to get you away from us and hopefully die. But you didn't. Gir isn't even a real SIR unit. His brain is made of monies, gum, and a paperclip. You were never a real invader. It was all a lie.

Zim:*goes into shock for a minute* So that's why Gir is like that. You don't deserve to be the Almighty Tallests. *smiles evilly, holds up spork* You have ten seconds to run. Starting now. Te, nine, eight...

Tallests:*eyes widen, run* Ahhhhh! Help us!

Everyone:NO!

**:D purple,red...YOUR A BUNCH OF MOTHER F-*CENCORED* *2 hours later* a** holes! And thats all i have to say about that! ahhh ive always wanted to say that.**

Tallests:*stop running* WHAT DID SHE CALL US?

Nikki:A lot of bad names like assholes. And you are, all of them. :p

Zim:*stops chasing Tallests for a second* Whoa. I couldn't have said it better.

Tallests:*start running again*

Alicia:*drops banana peels in front of them, they slip*

Zim:*stands over them for a second and then attacks them*

Nikki:Well their dead. Unless they get another dare, I won't even resurrect those bastards. XD Next is Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Dares of evil.**

**Annabeth. LOOK! IT'S A STATUE MADE IN YOUR HONOR FOR BEING INCREDIBLY SMART! *While Annabeth isn't looking I shoot Tak with a love arrow making her fall in love with Percy. Don't tell Annabeth about it and I well give you a mountain of cookies and Zim and Dib pictures. That are not ZADR* Oh wait that's a statue of Athena. My mistake.**

Annabeth:*looks around for statue, hears it's Athena, runs out of the room*

Nikki&Alicia:Eh, she'll come back later. *takes cookies and pictures* :D(me) :O(Alicia)

**Percy: Here's a rose. **

Percy:I'll go give it to Annabeth.*leaves to find Annabeth*

Tak:*growls*

Nikki*to Alicia* And the jealousy begins.

Alicia:*chuckles*****

**Zim: Here's a Maim-Bot.**

Zim:OOOooooo. *attacks the Tallests(I resurrected them) with it*

Nikki:He looks so happy! *laughs hard enough to start crying*

Alicia:*joins Nikki*****

**Dib: Time to head to the Universe of *In Demonic voice* HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! *To Daughter-OfTheWater42, I would advise searching YouTube to find out what it is.**

Nikki:I love Happy Tree Friends! Also it's daughter-of-water-98 not Daughter-OfTheWater42. *finds way to get Dib into the universe*****

**Squee: This potion will make you not be able to get scared.**

Squee:B-but I'm scared to drink it.

Nikki:Drink it!

Squee:*drinks it* I'm not afraid anymore!

Nikki:Yes, but can you run. Go see what happens when you call Nny wacky.

Squee:B-but scary neighbor man will harm me.

Nikki:I'm guessing by facing a fear of yours, the potion wears off, or it's just Squee.

**Gaz: You have to go to Liberty City.**

Nikki:I've only played GTA III, Vice City, & San Andreas, sorry.****

**That's all my dares and stuff. BYE! *Get's attacked by a peice of Cheese.* PHILIP! I WILL MAKE YOU NACHO SAUCE FOR THIS! *Gets out a 12 gauge shotgun ands starts chasing the cheese.***

Alicia:Who names a piece of cheese Philip?

Percy:*walks back in with arm around Annabeth* Invader jrek, apparently.

Nikki:*looks at Tak(who looks like she wants to kill Annabeth) and whispers to Alicia* Go grab Tak before she attacks Percy & Annabeth.

Alicia:Otay. *grabs Tak* BYEEEEE! :p

Nikki:Goodbye! Xp

Everyone else but Tallests:Goodbye! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello. Sorry for no updates. I've been busy. I'll try to update more, but I can't write or think much in school.**

Nikki:Hello!

Alicia:Aloha!

Everyone else:Hi...

Nikki:Time for new chapter, yes? The first review is... a new reviewer! ThePhantomFox

**ThePhantomFox**

***Shoots Zim with an arrow to make him fall in love with Gaz and shoots an arrow at Alicia to make her fall in love with Dib* My dare is for Zim and Alicia to stay this way until the end of the chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm soooo evil!**

Nikki:Alicia's already in love with Dib, it won't do much. Maybe make her more obsessed. They will stay like that. This will be fun. :)  
>Next review... ThePhantomFox again.<p>

**I feel bad that Dib will never experoence love. Sooo...**

**Alicia&Dib: KIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm so evil! *Manically laughs***

Alicia: Okay! *kisses Dib*

Nikki:She's probably going to do that a lot more this chapter. I know her...

Dib:I don't mind.

Nikki:Of course not. Next review is Invader Shade

**Invader Shade**

**YAY DEATH TO THE BASTARDS! ok now bring in my OC, General Veronica, **

**and if you look you can see a pic called lover and understand the paring ;D so anyway BRING HER IN! i wanna see their reactions!heres the fanfic to her**

Alicia:*is telling W.T. Dude to get her* I read that story, it's pretty cool.

Nikki:Yes... I like the pairing. And this is gonna be weird...

Alicia:*nods in agreement*

Dib:What's the pairing?

Alicia:There's two technically. At the beginning to middle-ish, it's Zim and the main character, Veronica, but towards the end it is Veronica and another character, Sar.

Dib:Oh.

Nikki:Why hasn't she gotten here yet?

*a hologram of W.T. Dude in the shadows of a room appears in front of them*

W.T. Dude:I tried to get her, but the thing I use is being glitchy. I'll try to fix it... I don't know if I can or not.

Nikki:As long as you try...

*the hologram fades out*

Alicia:Well then... *runs away*

Dib:What's with her?

Nikki:*shrugs* No flucking idea. Next is Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Hello hyoooman. I have more dares and truths for you.**

**Red: I have a theory that you are related to Zim. Is it true.**

Red:I don't know...

**Tak: who do you love?**

Tak:*whispers so you can barely hear it* Percy

**Dares:**

**Zim: You are the tallest for 1 hour.**

Nikki:But he's so short! That's not possible, but whateves.

Zim:*goes on rant telling everyone what to do*

**Percy: * When Annabeth isn't looking with an arrow that make's him fall in love with Tak.* How about you have some quality time with Tak?**

Percy:Okay. *walks off with Tak*

Annabeth:*glares*

**Dib: You have to watch all of the Friday The 13th movies and then go to camp crystal lake. *I start laughing evilly* oh and when you go to camp crystal lake you can have thiis shotgun. *Everybody looks at him* WHAT! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE IN 1 SECOND!**

Nikki:*shoves Dib in front of TV* Watch

Dib:*watches; is sent to camp crystal lake*

Alicia:While he's there, let's continue, yes?

**Kronos: Fight The Irken Death god Shaddros.**

Kronos:No.

*crickets chirp* What? Nobody will go against him!

**That's all. *Get's with a peice of cheese. Again.* PHILLIP! *Get's into a Maim-Bot and goes chasing after him. also Phillip is not a peice of cheese. He throws cheese at Me***

Nikki&Alicia:Oh...

**That's all. NOW DIE PHILLIP!**

Nikki:Next is Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Also If you don't tell Annabeth about the love ray thing I will give you cake, muffins, cookies and All the Non ZADR Zim & Dib photos there is**

Nikki&Alicia:Okay!

Nikki:That's it. Well, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! kay? So, review.

**Yeah, that's it for this one. Sorry, but I kind of haven't been in the writing mood, and couldn't really get on...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry... I am such a procrastinator it's not funny. :( I couldn't sleep, so I decided to update my stories and perhaps... start a couple new ones... at least, start a chapter...**

**I own nothing! Oh, my other friend asked to be in this... so she will appear... Kesesesese... (don't ask)**

Nikki:Hello, what's up... Sorry for not updating.

Alicia: Hi!

Nikki:First review is-

Katie(my friend):Germany! I told you to get your pasty ass over to my house!(she actually did say that) *glomps Nikki*

Nikki:Sorry, England... I'm doing a questionnaire here!

Katie: I wanna be in it!

Nikki:You are. *sighs; points to cameras*

Katie:Cool! *sticks tongue out at camera*

Alicia:I thought you said she couldn't get in here...

Nikki:I said she couldn't leave if she got in here... not unless I shove her out... But, I'm to nice to do that. Right, Iggy?

Katie:Yerp! Italy, shut up. *glares at Alicia*

Alicia:Make me, England! *points to Nikki* She'll get Russia here to kill you!

Nikki:No I won't. And why is Alicia...Italy?

Katie:She acts like him, most of the time.

Nikki:*growls* So, she can't be another hyper country? One that Germany hasn't had sex with?

Katie:No.

Nikki:Fine, just ignore those two... The reviewer is Hawkbelly. Sorry about that. Wasn't expecting her to do that. Maybe I will start acting like Germany... the chapters will be done sooner...

**Hawkbelly**

**Ooh, saw this and thought, 'why not?'**

**1. GIR! It's raining piggies outside! What will you do?**

Gir:Get as many piggies as I can!

**2. ZIM! Your base has just imploded! WHAT ARE YOU TO DO?**

Zim:What? I will have to get a new one... and find out who imploded my last one so I can get revenge!

Alicia&Katie:Weirdo...*glares at one another*

**3. DIB! You just walked into your kitchen and found Bigfoot getting into your fridge! Your reaction?**

Dib:I would capture him to prove he's real! Then, I would fix my fridge.

Nikki:*laughs* On with review...

**4. JOHNNY! (JtHM) Someone cut you off while you were driving, causing you to spill your brainfreezy, and then they flipped you off. WHAT SHALL YOU DO?**

Nny:I would find that person and kill them!

Nikki:*whispers* Well, duh.

Katie:*plays song*

Nikki:Really? *starts dancing and slightly sings along*

Katie:*dances too*

**5. Gaz! What would you do if all video games in the world were destroyed?**

Gaz:I would destroy the world and send it to a nightmare of no return.

Katie:She's not scary... Belarus, now she's scary.

Nikki:*nods* Yes, she is...

**6. ... Ice cream! Now what?**

Nikki,Alicia&Katie:MINE! *tackles each other for it*

Everyone else:Okay then...

**Are you willing to make a short story upon request? If so, can you make one about an OC of mine and Dib exploring a haunted house? I'm into all that ghost stuff, and thought it'd be cool to see a story written like this.**

Nikki:Maybe, depends on the details...

Katie:*steals review cards* Next up is ThePhantomFox

**ThePhantomFox**

**Very enjoyable! Now, ON WIT DA QUESTIONS!**

**Alicia&Dib: GIMMEE ANY TYP OF DNA YOU GOT!**

Alicia:Uhh... why?

Katie:*already having seen why; laughs*

Alicia:What?

Nikki:*smirks* You'll see. Kesesesesese

Katie:Prussia fangirl!

Nikki:Soo?

**Heaven(My OC)- What for?**

**Me- I'm gonna makes a child for them! :3**

Alicia&Dib:What? No!

Katie:*laughs and knocks them out*

Nikki:*takes DNA* Here you go. *gives to ThePhantomFox*

**Nny: Sing "A Gorey Demise" By Creature Feature! OBEY DA FEEST!**

Nny:Why?

Nikki:I'll get Russia and he will beat you with his pipe and you WILL be scared. *evilly laughs*

Nny:Okay...

A Is For Amber  
>Who Drowned In A Pool<p>

B Is For Billy  
>Who Was Eaten By Ghouls<p>

C Is For Curt  
>With Disease Of The Brain<p>

D Is For Daniel  
>Derailed On A Train<p>

E Is For Erik  
>Who Was Buried Alive<p>

F Is For Frank  
>Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye<p>

G Is For Greg  
>Who Died In The Womb<p>

H Is For Heather  
>Who Was Sealed In A Tomb<p>

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
>We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust<br>Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
>We All Fall Down<p>

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
>You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place<br>Eternity In A Wooden Case  
>We All Fall Down<p>

I Is For Isaac  
>Who Lost His Front Brakes<p>

J Is For Johnny  
>Who Was Bitten By Snakes<p>

K Is For Kimmy  
>Who Was Shot In The Head<p>

L Is For Larry  
>Who Bled And Bled<p>

M Is For Marie  
>Who Burned To A Crisp<p>

N Is For Nick  
>Who Was Pummled By Fists<p>

O Is For Olive  
>Who Lived Life Too Fast<p>

P Is For Pat  
>Who Swallowed Some Glass<p>

La lala lala lala la la la.  
>La lala lala lala la la la.<br>La lala lala lala la la la.  
>La lala lala lala la la la.<p>

Man: All right you lads, all together now.

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
>We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust<br>Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
>We All Fall Down<p>

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
>You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place<br>Eternity In A Wooden Case  
>We All Fall Down<p>

Q Is For Quentin  
>Who Took The Wrong Trail<p>

R Is For Reyna  
>Who Rotted In Jail<p>

S Is For Steve  
>Who Was Shot With A Bow<p>

T Is For Tori  
>Who Froze In The Snow<p>

U Is For Urich  
>Who Trampled By Hooves<p>

V Is For Vanessa  
>Who Fell Off A Roof<p>

W Is For Will  
>Who Was Hit By A Car<p>

X Is For Xavier  
>Who Sunk In The Tar<p>

Y Is For Yessy  
>Who Fell From A Plane<p>

Z Is For Zack  
>Who Simply Went<p>

Insane!

Katie:Aww... you couldn't have gotten Russia?

Nikki:I thought you'd rather have America?

Katie:True...

**Devi: You LOVES Nny! I KNOW YOU DO! I CAN SEEZ IT IN YOUR EYEZ! *gets a creepy look on her face, kind of like an insane expression Nny would make***

Devi:What? No, I don't!

Nikki:You sure?

Devi:Yes!

Nikki: Aww...

**Kellie(another OC)- You're scaring me!**

**Me- :D**

**Squee: Squee! *glomps* I love you so much, here's a muffin! *gives Squee da muffin***

Squee:Oh, th-thanks...*takes muffin and eats it warily*

**BYE! *jumps out of a window of a 10 story building* OW! WHO MOVED MY BEDROOM!**

Nikki:I've had that happen before..

Katie:Really?

Nikki:Maybe, maybe not...

Alicia:You're weird. The next review is from Invader jrek

**Invader jrek**

**Me: YAY! YOURE ALIVE! I KNEW IT!**

**Jrek: What! You said they had most likely got destroyed by your "Atmos-Fear Generator", and we wont gave to worry about them anymore!**

Nikki:What?

**Me: *Glares at Jrek* Can I continue?**

**Jrek: Sure.**

**Me: Thank you. Now**

**DARES!**

**Zim: You have control of the massive for the rest of this chapter.**

Zim:Yay! *sees weird looks* Uhh... *goes to The Massive*

**Tak: go on a big fancy date with Percy. (Also, Daughter-Of-Water, don't let Annabeth know until the end of the chapter. :) )**

Tak:Okay

Nikki:Go, shoo. Before Annabeth notices...

Percy&Tak:*leaves*

**Dib: Be a servant of Tzeentch for 5 hours. If you don't know who that is, google "Tzeentch". You'll find out.**

Nikki:*sends Dib to be a servant and sets an alarm for 5 hours* I'm probably gonna forget... Oh well.

**Annabeth: Since I'm feeling merciful, you get a date with... Luke.**

Annabeth:*tries to say something*

Nikki:* interrupts* Shoo! *pushes them out the door*

**Pikachu: Um, hang out with Gir?**

Alicia:*is already telling W.T. Due to get Pikachu*

Nikki:Otay then. *Pikachu appears* That's new. *moves Gir & Pikachu into another room* Don't wanna deal with that.

**Now for**

**TRUTH!**

**Annabeth: How do you feel about Percy dating Tak. Put away the knife. *STAB!* ... Jerk.**

Nikki:Annabeth's not here...

**Percy: Dating Tak.**

**Nice?**

**Or**

**Bad?**

Katie:Percy's not here either...

**Zim: Your thoughts on ZADR?**

Zim:Zim doesn't like it! It's absolutely disgusting!

Nikki:Where the hell did that come from? Microphone, maybe?

**Red/Purple: Why is being tall so important?**

Tallests:Height equals brains.

Nikki:*whispers* Which neither of you two have...

**/!BONUS DARE!/**

**Gaz, you must watch every episode of MLP, all of the series, every Care Bear movie and listen to Justin BIEBER songs for a full day nonstop. *Smiles evilly* Have fun. *Starts laughing maniacally.***

Nikki:*before Gaz says anything; shoves into a room with a huge TV and locks it*

Alicia:That was nice.

Nikki:I know... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Katie:Russia laugh! Pepepepepepepe!

Nikki:Is that it? Seems so short.

Katie:Bring the Hetalia characters in!

Nikki:Why?

Katie:...Cause I said to!

Nikki:Fine. *Tells W.T. Dude to get them*

Alicia:Mien Gott...

Nikki:Meh... -_-

Hetalia characters:*appear* Where are we?

Alicia&Katie:*start explaining*

Nikki:*looks at watch* Oh! Time to go. Fuck...that rhymed... Bleh. Yeah... Byebye!

Everyone else:Bye...

**Sorry for the wait.. If you wanna know what Hetalia is...just Google it! Yeah...Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! New, but short as fuck, chapter! ;P**

**Have fun reading! I own nothin! **

****Nikki:Meow! Hello's to reading people! Why am I hyper...? Seriously. I swear... I'm fucking bipolar... Earlier I was debating to cut myself or not...now I'm hyper. WTF?

Katie:You're just mai weird wife!

Alicia:When did you to get married?

Nikki&Katie:Like November...?

Alicia:I wasn't notified about this because...?

Katie:You're annoying... But I love you!

Alicia:Yeah, yeah...

Katie:Well then... :P

Nikki:Ok...first, and only, review is from ThePhantomFox

**ThePhantomFox**

**WOO-HOO! Dat was awsome! Now... here are the ridiculous things I will say!**

**Alicia&Dib: HERE! *shoves two 10-year-olds, a boy with medium brown hair and amber eyes and a girl with black hair and dark chocolate eyes wearing glasses into their direction* These are the children I have made for you! Name 'em whatever you want! **

Alicia:They're ten, I'm only 14...but whatever

Dib:I'm younger than you, Alicia...

Nikki:Names?

Alicia:Oh...uh... The boy can be Tony and the girl can be Jessica.

Dib:*nods* That works...

Katie:So...your son's an alien? *laughs*

Alicia&Dib:What?

Nikki:Tony, the alien in Hetalia..? You've seen him, Alicia! *giggles*

Alicia:Oh yeah...shush. He's not an alien...

Nikki:If you're sure...

**Kellie- Why are there two of them?**

**Me- Well, I had some left over DNA from them and didn't wanna waste it, so I decided to make twins!**

**Zim: Hello! *kicks in squeedlyspooch and runs***

Nikki:Where is Zim anyway? ZIM, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I FIND YOU AND KILL YOU WITH YOUR FINGERS!

Katie&Alicia:Damn...

Zim:*runs out from the pet room(yes, I have that in my mind!)*

Nikki:There you are...

Zim:You're are so nice*sarcasm* *is kicked* Everybody is so nice! *growl*

Nikki:Yes, yes we are! *sticks tongue out*

Katie:He's here to much, he's very sarcastic...

Nikki:So am I!

**Gaz: You must be locked into a room without anything that you like for one hour!**

Nikki:*before she can object, she shoves Gaz into an empty room*

Gaz:I'll kill you all!

Nikki:Yay!****

**Happy Noodle Boy: YOU SHALL NOT STEAL MY CHICKEN RECIPE OF WONDERS!**

Nikki:He's not here...

Johnny:Don't bring him here...

Nikki:Trust me, I won't...I'd rather die...****

**That's it! Tah-tah! *rides a talking purple llama named Aurora into the sunset***

Katie:I wanna talking llama!

Nikki:I have one somewhere...It's green though...

Katie:Where?

Nikki:That was the only review...Bye bye peoples!

Everyone else:Bye...

**That was so short...**

**Cya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! New, but short as fuck, chapter! ;P**

**I own nothin!**

Nikki:Hello, welcome back... to a questionnaire almost nobody reviews on... *grumbles something under her breath*

Prussia:You're just not awesome like me!

Nikki:Shut up before I rip your 'five meters' off.

Prussia:She wouldn't would she?

Alicia:Yes, yes she would.. If you piss her off enough...

Nikki:Yup. I would. Now for the only ficken review. ThePhantomFox

**ThePhantomFox**

**Weird, I was the only reviewer... Oh, well, here are my insane questions!... or dares!**

**Zim: Uh... sing Earth Invasion by Skillet**

Zim:*finally sees no point in arguing*

One man, one mission  
>One plot to save the world<br>Reclaim all races  
>And embrace our destiny<p>

Changing history when the colliding comes  
>Where will you run<br>Come with us if you want to live

Join us in the army that's arising  
>The truth invades your mind<br>Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
>The earth invasion has just begun<p>

Without a sound, without fear  
>It attacks the heart and soul<br>To rule all life and display His government

Join us in the army that's arising  
>The truth invades your mind<br>Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
>The earth invasion has just begun<br>Join us in the army that's arising  
>The truth invades your mind<br>Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
>The earth invasion has just begun<p>

The earth's frustration  
>To be whole again<br>We'll see a nation  
>Living without sin<p>

The earth invasion  
>One man, one mission<br>One plot to save the world

Join us in the army that's arising  
>The truth invades your mind<br>Every day the Kingdom is advancing  
>The earth invasion has just begun<p>

**Heaven- You just love Skillet, don't you?**

**Me- Don't forget Paramore and MSI!**

Nikki:I love Paramore!

**Tallest Red: YOU ARE A F***ING SON OF A B****! I'M GONNA F*** YOU THE F*** UP AND CUT OF YOUR D*** THEN SHOVE IT UP YOUR A** SO F***ING FAR, THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO F*** SIDEWAYS!**

Red:O.o... What?

Nikki&Katie:You dun wanna know...

**Heaven- Now I know how it's possible that I'm a character that belongs to you...**

**Tallest Purple I like you! Your funny, here are a bunch of donuts! *gives him the donuts***

Purple:Ooh donuts! *takes donuts and eats them*

**Everyone: Try your best to guess what GASR is, and if everyone gives up, Nikki must look it up on DeviantArt or something and then say out loud, loud enough for both people in the pairing to hear, what the pairing means!**

Dib:G...Gaz maybe...?

Nikki:She's one part of the pairing.

Alicia:(no she did not see) Skoodge..?

Nikki:*shakes head* Give up?

Everyone:*nods*

Nikki:Idiots... Gaz and Squee romance.

Squee:O_O W-what?

Nikki:Yep...people create the weirdest pairings, non~?

Katie:Luddy! Stop acting like France! It creeps people out.

Nikki:Nah shet. That's the point, Katie..

Katie:Really..?

Nikki:*nods* On with the review...

**Wow, this took a long time to write! Oh, and can you bring in the Maximum Ride characters in this? Okay, that's it, and if you sneeze may this review bless you! (You might be able to get this if you watch Tobuscus) Now, I must hide from Heaven before she realizes that I stole her scythe! *Heaven's voice yelling "CAITLIN!" Is heard* Meep! Gotta go! *runs away***

Nikki:Loverly.

Katie:If you're gonna act like France, Imma put his character song on.

Nikki:Kay.

Katie:*plays song* How do you stand this?

Nikki:I'm the weirdest person in most of the world. Well, this ends the chapter. Cya next time!

**People need to review! Gottverdammt! (dat's German for god dammit.)**

**Bye bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! New, but short as fuck, chapter! ;P**

**I own nothin!**

Nikki:'Ello there...

Katie:Hi! *glomps America* Happy birthday!

America:Thanks!

Nikki:Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, Alfred. There are two reviews for this chapter! Blargh... First is from ThePhantomFox

**ThePhantomFox**

**I think I'm the only person reviewing the story is because I'm REALLY patient when it comes to these stories! XD Oh, and I think I might do those little pairing guessy things every chapter know so... yeah, they might be pairings I make up, or already made crack-pairings. Okay, enough with my rambling.**

**Anyone: Who stole my cereal?**

Nikki:I blame... um... The wacky one! *points at Nny and then runs like a motherfucker!*

Nny:*tries to chase her, but fails*

Nikki:*from a cabinet that looks like one from Amnesia* Haha! I win! Ah...shit... Stephanooooooooo save me!

Nny:*is weirded out* Who the fuck is Stephano?

Nikki:A golden statue that PewDiePie named in Amnesia. They're bros.

Katie:I'm a neutral.

Nikki&Alicia:Imma bro!

Nikki:On with the review. *is holding a doll that looks like Stephano*

Katie:Wait. Where the fuck did that come from?

Nikki:Oh, I imagined it and it appeared.

**Anyone again: DOUBLE DATE TIME! *does the chicken dance* Um... okay, so, this is what happens, I have this spinner that has all the people on this show on here, and I'm gonna spin once, and spin again, then, I will those two people will be the couple on the date, and then I repeat it once, and that's it! Let's begin! *spins spinner once and it lands on Squee* Okay, let's see what lucky lady will get little** **Squeegee!**

Squee:What?

***spins spinner again, it lands on Dib* Uh...**

Nikki:Why not Dib? Isn't he a girl? (I'm so mean tonight..)

Katie:Don't answer that unless you want much confusion.

** *spins spinner again, it lands on Devi* NO PEDOPHILA! *spins spinner again, lands on Nny* FUUUU- *spins spinner again, lands on Annabeth* ****CLOSE ENOUGH! Okay, the next couple!**

Annabeth&Squee:What?

Nikki:Annabeth's like 17-18 and Squee's like...8 or something...

Katie:It's still pedophilia...

***spins spinner once, lands on Dib* Okay. *spins again, lands on Pikachu* WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE? *spins spinner again, lands on Gaz* OMFG! *spins spinner again, lands on Zim* ...not even gonna comment...**

Nikki:Oh but why not? *is trying her hardest to keep a straight face* They're so cute together. *bursts out laughing*

***spins spinner one last time, lands on Nudge (Max. Ride) Okay! JUST YOU FOUR GO NOW AND... MAKE OUT OR WHAT EVER YOU DO ON DATES!**

Nikki:Okay. *pushes the four of them out* Have fun!

**Zim: EAT FUDGE!**

Zim:What is fudge?

Nikki:Something really awesome! :P My uncle makes good peanut butter fudge.

Katie:The uncle living with your grandparents?

Nikki:Ja.

Katie:Do you think he'll have made some when we get down there?

Nikki:Maybe... *shoves fudge down Zim's throat*  
><strong><br>Now, for this chapter's pairing, this one makes a little more sense than GASR, GAPR! But, this doesn't have as much fanart, though. But, oh, well! Bye! *poofs out of thin air***

Gaz:This one doesn't involve me, does it? *opens an eye*

Nikki:Si, it does~!

Gaz:*growls*

(so you know, the other person of this pairing has been here the whole time, no one seemed to notice him though...)

Percy:It's not me, is it?

Nikki:*eyes widen* No! Nein. That'd be very weird...

Alicia:(again, she didn't see) Purple? *Nikki shakes her head* Um..P...P... Pepito?

Nikki:Yurp! Gaz and Pepito.

Alicia:It does make sense... At least more sense than Squee and Gaz...

Katie:True. Very true.

Alicia:Next review is from Hawkbelly

**Hawkbelly**

**EHEM!**

**1. Johnny! You just found that your entire knife collection has "mysteriously" disappeared! (meaning I stole them for kicks)**

Nny:*tries to go kill a certain reviewer, but is stopped*

Nikki:You have to get through me and Stephano first! *holds up doll, grinning very scarily*

Nny:Uh.. no thanks.. O.o

Nikki:Yay! I can creep out a homicidal maniac!

Katie:You sure that's a good thing...?

Nikki:To me it is~! Ve~

**2. Dib! Your house just got sucked into a black hole! (THE HORROR...)**

Nikki:Dib is still on his date...Eh whatever. Black holes are fun!

**3. Zim! The Tallest have been kidnapped! Er, uh, whatever-napped!**

Nikki:I think it'd be 'alien-napped...'

Zim:Who alien-napped..? Zim's tallests?

Nikki:Someone...

Katie:Nah shit sherlock.

Nikki: :P

**4. Squee! Shmee has disappeared! (NOES!)**

Squee:Squeee...

**5. A guy walks into a bar... What now?**

Nikki:He says ow. *sees everyone's blank look* He walked into a bar.. like not like a drinking bar but...blargh. Whatever!

**6. The world seems to be spawning the undead! What NOW?**

Nikki:Time to kill some undead freaks! :P

**7. Pigs can fly.**

Katie:A lot of shit will happen.

Nikki:That means... Stephano is in a human form!

Katie:What?

Nikki:A couple days ago I said, "When pigs fly, Stephano will become more or less human."

Katie:Oh..

**8. Uh...  
>9. Zim! Some crainess has just swooped into your base and is creating a ruckus! Oh and a large-and-growing crowd of fangirls are outside your door. Your reaction?<strong>

Nikki:You should worry more about the fangirls.

Zim:Why?

Nikki:You live with GIR.

Zim:*nods*

**10. Someone's house just exploded.**

**...I'm gonna stop now...**

Alicia:Blow up all the houses!

Nikki:Really? Must you act the the idiots we call boys?

Alicia:*nods*

Nikki:I really hate you sometimes...

Katie:But, that's it for this chapter, right?

Nikki:Ja, auf Wiedersehen.

Katie:See ya!

Germany:You know German?

Nikki:Yurp. My sister taught me a bit and I have a German dictionary!

Germany:Oh.

Italy:Do you know Italian?

Nikki:A bit...

**Well, see you next chapter. Hope you had a better 4th of July than I did!**


End file.
